Beach Bond
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: When the Stans skip school there's only one thing to do...go to the beach! ABO Universe


_**Beach Bond**_

"You know Ma and Pops are going to kill us if they find out."

"They key word is if. Now, are you in or what?"

"I'm in."

Dark hazel hued eyes crinkled in delight at the older twins' solemn sigh of defeat, a gapped tooth smile widening on the youngest of the twins' lips; continuing the job of packing their lunch Stanley added in two extra bottles of tonic and a bag of toffee peanuts- how could a beach lunch not include toffee peanuts? Placing the red plastic cooler on the kitchen counter Stanley waited for his twin to return with their towels and swim trunks- the day promised to be bright and sunny, the perfect conditions for a beach adventure, and there was no way in hell that Stanley was going to trapped in class.

"You have everything ready?" Stanford called from the stairs, his messenger backpack slung over his left shoulder whilst he held a thick bound book under his arm. "We need to make sure to be home before they get back, I don't want to even think what the school is going to be writing on our permanent records. We're seniors- it matters!"

Stanley's eyes rolled at his twins' words, having to remind Stanford once again that they would be 'fine' and to 'act normal'; grabbing the cooler strap Stanley made sure to pocket the house keys, slipping his fingers in-between Stanford's, squeezing softly- taking care to enjoy the rare moment that the two of them could share soft touches. Before the front door was opened Stanford stepped forward, his lips pressing to Stanley's; Stanford drew out the kiss as long as he could, memorizing the way Stanley's thin lips felt on his, the way Stanley always gasped in surprise, and most importantly, the way Stanley's cheeks flushed a rosy red when it was over. Chuckling shyly Stanley pressed a soft kiss back, the tips of their noses nuzzling when they parted.

"We gonna go or are we just going to kiss all day?" Stanley teased, his hand resting on the door knob- there would be no complaints from him if Stanford chose to stay home with him, however Stanley did crave going to the beach- a well excuse to sit around and watch the waves roll in with his practically naked brother cuddled next to him.

"You are the one with the hand on the door knob Stanley, not me." Stanford's lips formed a lazy smile; his hand swatting Stanley's away when he took the doorknob, pressing one quick kiss to Stanley's usual bandaged cheek Stanford stepped out, offering his hand that was hidden by the bulk of the messenger bag for Stanley to hold…

Stanford's swim trunks were barely on when Stanley ran from the public changing room, clad in only a pair of red swim trunks and a smile that- in Stanford's opinion- could out shine the sun. Running as fast as he could Stanley attempted a cartwheel, however with the loose sand under his hands he ended up face down, his arms and legs splayed out whilst Stanford laughed from behind.

"Did you get a boo-boo?" Stanford teased, pulling out the thin white sheet from the messenger bag, spreading it out evenly before reaching down to help Stanley up. "Honestly, whatever shall I do with you?"

Grinning just the same Stanley plopped down onto the 'beach blanket' belly down, his legs bending just enough where his heels nearly tapped the curve of his shorts covered backside. Stretching his arms out before him the younger of the Stan twins tucked his elbows in by his sides, his chin resting in cupped hands, a blissful sigh being sounded. Stanley only glanced upwards when he felt the sand under the sheet shift from beside him, his twins' shadow blocking out the sun, and curiously he tilted his head, a shriek escaping him when he felt the icy sting of the sun lotion hitting his back.

"Stanford! Fuck that's cold!"

"Do you want to burn?" Stanford scolded, getting down onto his knees in order to rub the lotion in, smacking Stanley's backside when the twin remarked how 'motherly' Stanford sounded. "Honestly, I should let you burn, then you'll be sorry."

"You say that, but then you'll be the one putting aloe on my back later- do you really want to deal with peeling skin?" Stanley's tongue stuck out, his teasing tone earning him yet another slap on the backside. "O-ow! I'm sorry!"

Smirking in satisfaction Stanford continued to apply the sun lotion, his fingers tickling along the curve of Stanley's spine before applying more to his neck, the tips of his fingers stroking at Stanley's hair line. Satisfied with his work Stanford began to rub more of the lotion down Stanley's calves and tops of his feet, chuckling when Stanley squeaked out, knowing his twin was trying his best to keep in his laughter. Scooting to sit in front of his twin Stanford drizzled the lotion onto two fingertips, applying the lotion carefully around Stanley's eyes and nose, smearing a bit on his cheeks and forehead for good measure. "What would you do without me?"

"Be a red lobster, or some crazy beach bum." Stanley all but chirped, leaning up on his elbow's to press a kiss to Stanford's stomach, a wicked grin spreading on his lips at seeing Stanford's cheeks tinge a soft pink. "Or perhaps I'd just whine until you came back, honestly, what would I do without you?"

"Stanley…" Looking over both shoulders Stanford's began to relax, the closest beach goers were too far to be clearly seen- which meant that they were at the same vantage point; laying down on his stomach, copying his twins' pose, Stanford inched forward, kissing Stanley's lips softly, tasting the bitter tang of lotion on his lips along with the salt from the ocean breeze. A jolt of exhilaration ran through Stanford's spine, his pulse quickening- he had kissed his twin many a time, but never out in the open- it in itself brought out a new thrill for the older twin. Nipping on Stanley's bottom lip Stanford suckled the plumped flesh, the tip of his tongue swiping against the inside of Stanley's lip before releasing it, moving to nip the upper lip. Nuzzling their noses together once more Stanford ended the kiss, his smile mimicking the love struck smile that stretched on Stanley's lips, his half lidded eyes unable to look anywhere but at his twin. "How about we get some swimming done? The waves look perfect."

"You just want to kiss me under the docks." Stanley pointed out, rolling over to lay on his back, his hands resting on his pudgy stomach. "You know what I love about being here?"

Rolling over Stanford furrowed his brows, thinking before asking "What?"

Stanley's voice grew soft, his eyes closing, "When we're here there's no Ma or Pops. No rules, no stupid 'breed statuses, just you and me. Stanley and Stanford."

"Yeah…" Stanford's voice grew soft, solemn with a hint of forlorn, "Just you and me."

"I don't regret you." Stanley was quick to add, rolling over to lay on his side, his hand searching out for Stanford's, latching onto the six fingers once he found them. "You can't help that you're an alpha, not any more so than me being an Omega. But in all honesty?" Stanley's eyes darkened, his hand pulling Stanford's closer to his chest, "I'm glad you chose me to be yours."

"Why wouldn't I?" Stanford breathed; his blood running cold at his twins' words despite the warmth of the sun that beat down upon them. "You're everything I want. You complete me Stanley, who else on this earth can do that?"

"I just… I just worry sometimes." Stanley confessed, sitting up slowly, a nervous kiss being pressed to his twins' lips. "You want to go into the water now? The waves do look nice."

Stanford's nod was slow before he stood up, offering his hand once again to Stanley; standing chest to chest Stanford took the moment to cherish the sight before him- despite what others thought, Stanford always found Stanley to be beautiful, taking care each and every day to kiss his twins' plumped belly and thick thighs- making sure every bit of his skin was kissed and showered in praise. Seeing Stanley standing before him in nothing but his red swim shorts caused his twins' heart to beat faster, each curve hugged by the thin material. Reaching out Stanley's shoulder length hair was brushed back, the six fingers caressing his neck before Stanford once more pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering softly that Stanley was forever beautiful in his eyes. Stepping off of the beach sheet Stanford hissed at the hot sand against the soles of his feet- eyeing Stanley jealously when the other merely shrugged, walking peacefully to where the water lapped at the beach, blissfully indifferent to the scorching heat. The sand by the water's edge brought near instant relief to Stanford's aching feet, his foot stepping becoming slower as he tip toed into the water, a shiver running down his spine- despite it being the end of May the water was a bit colder than his liking; however he couldn't-wouldn't deny Stanley a day of fun in the water, even if it meant having to endure the cold.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Moving further into the ocean Stanley turned to wave on his twin, the water now at his hips, slowly and lazily rising with each step Stanly took; gentle waves swayed him back and forth in time with the current, a gull screeching over head- turning to look at his twin Stanley's smile broadened his eyes half closing when he laughed, teasing Stanford on being a 'sour puss' when it came to the ocean's chill. "Come on Stanford, you'll get better used to it when you get further in- besides, it's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you over grown fish." Moving further in Stanford shivered, the sand beneath his feet becoming harder to stand on with each wave crashing by, nearly taking him down. "Stanley, I'll never understand how this doesn't bother you."

"I told you before," Jumping up to meet the oncoming wave Stanley laughed, turning back to watch his twin, "I'm just not as affected by the cold as you are." The water lapped at Stanley's pudgy breasts by the time he stopped walking; kicking off the sandy floor of the ocean the younger of the twins' began to float, a blissful sigh sounding from his lips as he welcomed the rays from the warm sun, his hands resting against the curve of his stomach. Though Stanley loved the hours locked away in their bedroom, there was nothing else that brought the other comfort like the cool waters of Jersey beaches. "I know you don't like the water, but, I appreciate you coming in with me."

Swimming lazily to where Stanford stood Stanley began to tread water, a quick and playful kiss pressed to Stanford's right hip. "You know just how to get what you want from me- oh who am I kidding?" Stanford laughed, lowering himself to Stanley's eye level to kiss at his salty lips, "I can't deny you anything."

"I'm sorry I made you skip school," Stanley murmured against his twins' lips, their fingers intertwining under the water, subconsciously pulling each other closer, their soft kisses increasing at each other's words.

"You can always make it up to me." Stanford's words were meant to be teasing- a joke that meant more, however he found the mischievous glint in Stanley's eyes just that more provocative, his mind running with thoughts that led up to one thing, and one thing only.

Stanford wanted Stanley.

He didn't care how- whether it be under the docks or further out into the water, he wanted- no, he needed feel the other holding him close, he needed to hear Stanley crying out his name, even if it was just a quickie. Angling his hips Stanford brushed his groin against Stanley's thigh, his brows furrowing.

"Please?"

"Under the docks."

Stanley's lips twitched upwards- dangerously close to a grin when he felt the ever growing bulge rubbing against his hips- it wasn't often that they had the time or the privacy for their bouts of love making, but when they did, it was always something that Stanley felt brought them closer together- not just because of the knot. Though Stanley loved the feeling of his twin's knot inside of him, keeping them locked together until the swelling went down; whining softly Stanley's hips bucked forward, his tongue darting out to lick the salt from his lips. "Are you going to knot me?" He asked hopefully, his toes curling in anticipation, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please?"

"We could get caught if the swelling doesn't go down in time." Stanford warned, groaning when Stanley pouted and whined- the offer was tempting; however Stanford had to be logical despite his lust addled mindset. "We'll see how it goes- we have to stay quiet!"

"I can do that." Stanley pleaded, tugging softly on his twins' hand; it was always a near instant reaction- whenever Stanford showed signs of interest Stanley became more than willing to comply, his heart beat pounding in his chest as his body created natural slick- as if knowing what the 'alpha' before him wanted. "I promise I'll be quiet."

Stanford bit his tongue trying to hold back his words, 'You know you can't', however he just couldn't bring himself to say it, not when Stanley was pulling him- half dragging him towards the area of the beach that was hidden by the large wooden structure where board walk met the docks. The water began to lower when they approached the underside of the docks- just low enough to force them to stand and walk before they collapsed onto the semi dry sand, a breathy chuckle escaping the older twin at just how fast Stanley had dragged him. Digging his toes into the sand Stanford brought his twin close, his legs wrapping around Stanley's hips when their lips met, their arms wrapping firmly around each other; up above they could hear the feint laughter and music from the concession stands- shadows blocking out the rays of sun that trickled in between the floor boards whenever a beachgoer walked overhead. Breaking the kiss Stanford licked the salt from Stanley's lips, his tongue tracing their outline before playfully licking at Stanley's cheeks, a playful growl escaping him- to one it may have been odd to see a twin lick at its twins' face, but for Stanford it was just another job that came with being an alpha to his mate- after all, he couldn't let Stanley be 'unclean'.

"S-stop!" Stanley's laughter was soft, his hand going to his mouth to silence himself, however Stanford did not cease, his tongue licking at Stanley's jaw line until eventually he bit onto the skin of Stanley's neck, turning the soft laughter into a breathy moan. Shifting closer to kneel in between Stanford's legs Stanley pleads softly for him to let go, his hands trying to force down the swim trunks that stuck to him like a second skin; with much fidgeting and tugging Stanley had the trunks pulled down mid-thigh, his cock springing free from where It had been constricted. Arching closer Stanley's fingers tugged on the loose string of his twins' trunks, pulling and tugging them down much like he had done for himself, however he was cut off by Stanford's hand rubbing at the base of his cock to continue any further. Stanley's breathe caught in his throat from the way Stanford's fingers rubbed and thumbed against his shaft, the nails teasing at the sensitive skin just under the head of Stanley's cock; chewing on his bottom lip Stanley held back his strangled groans, the teeth that had been biting on his neck finally releasing the reddened skin, only to be felt an inch lower near his collar bone. A silent gasp forced Stanley's lips apart when he found himself suddenly on his back, his shoulder length hair spread out on the moistened sand whilst his legs were kept apart; nimble fingers pulled the swim trunks completely off from Stanley's thick legs, his chubby stomach covered in kisses that slowly trailed up to his lips- a smirk was clear on Stanford's lips when he kissed Stanley at first, his left hand stroking from Stanley's thigh down to his backside, fingers already slipping between Stanley's chubby cheeks to stroke at his slickened rim, the muscles twitching before loosening for Stanford's probing fingers. Kissing Stanley silent Stanford pressed the tips of his double middle fingers to Stanley's hole, easily sliding the two fingers in- a trait amongst Omega's was self-lubrication when it came to their Alpha's, however Stanford knew it was more of the fact that he had done this many a time.

"Someone's loose." Stanford hisses, his fingers buried up to the knuckles before he begins to scissor and angle them, a third working itself in- a whimper of a moan was all Stanford needed to hear before he began to thrust his fingers, working them and angling them until Stanley cried out- Stanley's prostate was always a joy Stanford took in finding. "If you're quiet I'll knot you, Stanley."

"B-better promise that." Stanley moaned, his hips bucking upwards when Stanford thrusted against his prostate once more, his head pushing down against the soft sand- his knuckles being pressed to his mouth to keep quiet; the fingers cease their stroking and for a moment Stanley felt as if he could breathe, however he couldn't help but pout, the hand fisting his cock leaving him feeling empty. "Stanford, stop teasing…" Stanley's voice grew low, his eyes darkening as he watched his twin smirk, "I need you…"

"Get on your hands and knees." Stanford's growl was low, his eyes narrowing when he saw Stanley freeze at his tone. "Now."

Stanley's cheeks slowly tinged red at the command, his eyes widening slightly before he rolled over, getting onto his hands and knees, his wet hair clinging to his shoulders; wagging his hips playfully Stanley gasped at the feeling of a hand striking his backside, his mouth falling open in a groan that was muffled by Stanford's hand clamping against it. Squirming from the slap Stanley received several more until he stilled, his red tinged backside finally receiving gentle as Stanford rubbed the tip of his cock against the chubby cheeks. Stanley could smell Stanford's scent, a mixture of musk and mint- the scent overwhelming him, the urge to thrust himself onto his twins' awaiting cock almost too much for him to handle; sensing his twins' anticipation Stanford parted Stanley's cheeks, the red rim hole twitching in anticipation when he rubbed the tip of his cock against it- earning a moan from Stanley Stanford rubbed again, teasing the puckered opening until he finally pressed the tip of his cock against the rim, easily slipping in. Stanford's hand finally slipped from his twins' mouth, his hands moving to rest on the plumped hips before him; using the natural slick to his advantage Stanford thrusted fully inside of his twin, a groan of his own being sounded when Stanley's liquid hot walls wrapped around his cock, keeping him from moving for a moment- growling Stanford jerked his hips back, pulling fully out before thrusting back inside, warning Stanley to relax or he wouldn't knot him- the frantic nods from Stanley was enough to bring a smirk to Stanford's lips.

"It's been too long since we've last done this." Stanford growled, his hands like vice grips on Stanley's hips, his thrusts are erratic in depth, his pace slow as if to punish his twin- however it was more for him to remain in control than to punish. "Have you been thinking of this all along? Me fucking you rather than going to school? I won't be angry if you say yes."

"M-Maybe," Stanley's arms shake when his backside is smacked again, a shadow up above blocking out the sun for a moment- Stanley's breathe hitched, his arms giving out, forced to lean on his elbows for support as his backside is still pressed upwards, taking each thrust of his twins' cock. "Di-didn't think it would be quite like this." The confession earns him a kiss to the middle of his spine; Stanford's cock so close to his prostate that Stanley couldn't help but cry out, begging him to strike it. Once more Stanford's hand is brought to Stanley's mouth, silencing his twin with his fingers, his pace quickening in punishment, the tip of his cock finally slamming into the precious bundle of nerves; Stanford hissed when he felt his twins' teeth biting onto his fingers, with each thrust Stanley bit harder, his breathe hard against Stanford's fingers- thrusting faster Stanford leant forward, his arms wrapping around Stanley's mid-section, his chest flushed against Stanley's back. Kissing on the right side of Stanley's neck Stanford bit along the glands, licking and stroking each red spot tenderly before teasing Stanley of the idea of them having a family someday- the words forcing a shiver down Stanley's spine; thrusting harder Stanford snaked his hand down Stanley's stomach, only stopping once he reached Stanley's cock- fisting his twin fast and hard, keeping pace with his thrusts.

Stanford's thrusts slowed gradually, his cock aching with need once the base of his cock began to swell, it was only a matter of time before it was too big to pull out, successfully locking him inside Stanley- however he continued to fist and pump at Stanley's cock until his twin moaned out in pleasure, spilling his cum against the moistened sand, the extra weight of his twin on his back forcing his knees to shake. "Is this what you wanted?" Stanford asked, his words laced with his growls, Stanley's inner walls practically milking him of his cum until he felt he had no more left in him, the extra bulge being felt when Stanford ran his fingers against the curve of Stanley's belly. "Does it feel good, having me locked inside of you?"

"The best." Stanley panted, his tongue out from the pressure of his pants, a silent gasp forcing past his lips when Stanford carefully moved to them to their sides, the knot still forcing them together. "I can't wait till summer- being able to do this whenever we want- you know I go into heat every July."

"And this July Ma and Pops will be out of the country on their second honey moon- going to have the house to ourselves." Stanford laughed, his lips pressed to Stanley's neck in soft kisses, his fingers caressing Stanley's belly in gentle strokes. "For Graduation Grandma Pines says we can stay at her house for a week- you know what I'm thinking?"

"You want to work on that family?" Stanley teased, cooing at the sensation of Stanford's fingers against his stomach, relaxing despite the knot inside him that kept him open and locked. "You need to go to school and I need to find a job first you know."

"I know- doesn't mean I can't dream." Humming softly Stanford waited for his knots' swelling to lessen, finally able to pull out of his twin, a gush of his cum dribbling from Stanley's opening. Helping Stanley to get dressed in his swim trunks Stanford brought him back into the ocean, assisting in washing off the cum before swimming them back from under the docks- their smiles small. Spotting their cooler Stanford sighed- the top was off and the gulls were pecking at what was once their lunch. Pulling out the glass bottles of tonic Stanford handed one to Stanley before plopping down onto the sheet. "We could always get a corn dog- I brought some cash for just in case."

"Sounds good." Stanley purred, laying on his back, his hands resting on his stomach in content- if only he had thought to re-apply the sun lotion- the burns he received was all Ma needed to see to know what had happened- at least the part of skipping school, that was…

"Still worth it?" Stanford asked, smirking when Stanley hissed- the aloe being applied to Stanley's burnt cheeks.

"Worth it- oww!"

 _ **Pink & White**_

Growing up Stanley never gave too much thought on the whole Valentine's Day ordeal; as far as he was concerned the day was nothing more than giving out poorly made cards to others and being rewarded in return with chocolate chip cookies from Ma. Though slowly that way of thinking was changed once High School came around- in which Stanley learnt that the gift giving no longer was forced, and as far as he was concerned, it was just now another day in which he could lazily munch on fresh cookies and tease his older twin about being single. But now Stanley found himself in a new situation regarding the day of love; the holiday that he once shrugged off and ignored was now a day he wanted to make sure was the best day of his life. After all, deep down inside, he wanted to give his twin, the love of his life, all the stars in the sky and more.

Despite it being Sunday- one of the rare days Stanley had off from the bakery- the chubbier of the twins' found himself awake just barely a minute passed nine. As tempting as it was to roll over and fall back asleep, Stanley knew he needed to be up in order to get everything ready for the night to come; after all, with Stanford away to use the campus lab for a few hours, Stanley knew he would only have till roughly four o'clock in order to get everything set up. With a groan of protest Stanley slowly sat up, sliding out of bed and into his slippers as he headed sleepily to the bathroom to at least freshen up before having to head out to the nearby grocery store.

"Remember, you're doing it for Stanfy." Stanley mumbled to himself as he lazily began to shave away the stubble from his cheeks. Despite it being their second Valentine's Day 'together' Stanley still wanted to make sure it was a night Stanford wouldn't forget, after all, Stanley knew that last years' box of chocolates and roses wouldn't cut it, he had to up his A-game, and that meant going all out in order to impress his older brother. Grinning at his own reflection Stanley gave himself a once over before grabbing the neatly folded clothes from the bathroom counter, dressing quickly as he ran a hand through his long, chocolate colored hair before turning off the bathroom light.

The chubby twin couldn't help but grin once more as he took the stairs down to the main floor of the house, despite the growl being emitted from his stomach he continued to the coat rack, stepping into his winter boots as he grabbed his jacket. Despite the forecast calling for warmer weather the twin flinched when the front door was opened, even with the sun out and the sky cloudless there was still a frigid breeze in the air; locking the door behind him Stanley instinctively tucked his hands into the side pockets of his jacket as he began to tread down the salted walkway. Despite being bundled up in his winter boots and jacket the twin still felt the frigid breeze against his skin; his breathe hovering in the air as fine vapor as he made his way to the snow covered sidewalk. Though Stanley hated the snow and cold he still counted himself lucky for living as close to the main road as he did; where others had to drive to get to places such as the grocery store and pharmacy, Stanley was fortunate enough that he could simply walk to get there.

Despite the chill and the crunch of snow being heard from under Stanley's boots he kept walking, the local Main Street store already in view as he quickened his pace; the snow on the side walk was thicker in some areas, the snow covering the ice that laid underneath- which Stanley found out the hard way as he skidded forward, landing hard on his knees with his hands out in front of him. A hiss of pain escaped Stanley's lips as he slowly brought his out stretched hands to his face to view- a few beads of blood formed on his palms, but beside a few scratches and what would be a dark bruise later in the evening he found that he was fine. Slowly, this time a bit more carefully in his movements, Stanley got to his feet, brushing off the snow that clung to his denim jean clad knees as he once more made his way to the grocers, this time a slight limp in his step as he found his knee's stung a bit painfully from where they made impact with the side walk.

"Remember, you're doing this for Stanfy." The chubby twin reminded himself once more as he made his way through the freshly plowed parking lot; grabbing a small basket from the front of the store as he walked in; a breathy sigh of relief escaped Stanley's lips as the warmth from the built in heaters on the door washed over him, the chill that clung to his skin slowly giving way. As much as Stanley hoped that the store wouldn't be crowded he found himself bitterly disappointed as he glanced around the small market, finding that no matter what isle he went down there were customers, and the shopping that he had hoped would be quick, was soon taking more time as he weaved his way in between shoppers, having to not only look out for the ingredients he needed, but also to look out from being hit by shopping carts as he found that not everyone was capable of watching where they were going. Doing the best he could however Stanley found himself beaming silently to himself as he began to pick up the ingredients for the dinner he planned on making for Stanford and himself that night; even though he still had to watch where he walked he was able to make the noises of the market fall into a dull roar as he reached the butcher isle, selecting a small beef roast that he knew Stanford would appreciate coming home to.

"Let's see, got potatoes at home, carrots, and mush-"

"Is that Stanley Pines I see?" A cheerful voice called out not too far behind the twin, loud enough to catch Stanley's attention as he turned around to come face to face with a woman he hadn't seen since Graduation. Of course he nearly didn't recognize her at first, after all, who remembered every face they saw at their High School Graduation?

"Hello Susan." Stanley greeted warmly, tensing at first as the plumped older woman wrapped her arms around him in a hug without warning, "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, still working at the Diner and catering," The graying haired woman laughed, her one good eye gazing at him fondly. "I'm surprised to see you still around the area, I would have thought a big planner like you would have left New Jersey by now."

"Oh, well," Stanley couldn't help but feel a touch embarrassed as he brought a hand up to brush his hair back- having grown it out since Graduation three years ago. "I'm still in the area with my brother, Stanford. Working at the down town baker shop and all that."

"Baking? I didn't know you baked!" Susan's good eye practically glowed with interest as she stepped closer, once more making Stanley uncomfortable, "Looks like you're doing some last minute shopping, who's the lucky gal?"

Stanley's cheeks began to turn pink in embarrassment as he looked down at his small shopping basket, spotting the two glass roses that Susan referred to. For a moment he felt the urge to jolt run through him, but with a deep calming breathe, and a small shake of his head Stanley willed himself to be calm.

"Just a High School sweet heart." Stanley laughed, not lying exactly, yet still not being fully truthful. "What about you, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"I wish!" Susan laughed loudly as she snorted, doing her best to wink at the twin before her. "I have work tonight, but if you sweet heart doesn't come home, just know I get out at seven." She offered playfully, reaching over to pat Stanley's forearm before stepping back, offering him a farewell before they parted ways.

Stanley shivered as he watched Susan walk away, unsure for a moment if he regretted leaving the house that morning, the next question that was on his mind as he made his way to the checkout line was whether or not he had actually been asked out by a woman twice his age. Cringing at the thought he pulled out his wallet, paying for the items with a smile of thanks before once more heading out into the cold to head home; this time however he kept his pace slow and his footsteps short as he watched for ice, managing to make it back to the small two story house without falling.

"Tonight better be worth it." Stanley murmured to himself as he locked the door behind him, already stepping out of his boots before making his way into the kitchen, dropping the two paper bags onto the counter as he began to search for a roasting pot and a can of soda; Stanley had a long day of cooking and cleaning ahead of him, yet he reminded himself whenever he got frustrated that it was Stanford, and that it would all be worth it.

Using the few precious hours Stanley had the house to himself he began a deep clean of both the bedroom and the dining room while the pot roast slowly stewed in the oven; with the table in the dining room polished and freshly set he took a moment to relax, smiling softly as he placed the two glass roses by Stanford's plate, along with the neatly wrapped box of handmade chocolates that Stanley had spent the night before melting and cooling so that they would be ready by the time Stanford came home. As Stanley wiped the sweat from his brow he checked the clock in the kitchen for the time, seeing that he had little less than an hour before Stanford would be home, using his time wisely Stanley quickly headed back up the stairs to their shared bedroom, looking intently through his side of the closet before selecting a pair of black, curve hugging slacks and a white button down shirt that Stanford had bought him for Graduation- even though it was three years ago Stanley kept it, bringing out the old shirt Stanley folded it gently over his arm, selecting a crimson colored ribbon and a pair of pink and white silk panties before heading to the bathroom to wash himself thoroughly.

Stepping into the bathroom the chubby twin placed the neatly folded clothes down onto the counter space by the sink, already going over to plug up the tub as Stanley began to let the water run. Shifting out of his clothes Stanley couldn't help but gaze at himself in the mirror, his reflection smiling back at him as he ran a work calloused hand down his bare chest- how long had it been since he got all dressed up for Stanford? He thought to himself as he added the soap to the rising water in the tub, wiggling his plumped hips to get out of his jeans as he groaned; it was either Stanley's greatest or worst idea yet that made him go a full week without touching himself, as much as Stanley reminded himself it would be worth it when Stanford got home he still found it tough even then to not touch himself, relying on will power alone to stay level headed as he thought of all the fun he and Stanford would have that evening. It was then however that Stanley's mind began to wander, his head shaking quickly to derail his train of thought as he quickly got into the steaming tub of water, moaning softly as the hot water stung against his skin. Even as the water scorched his skin Stanley couldn't help but relax, his head lulling backwards to rest on the tiled wall as he stretched out his legs and rested his arms along the lip of the tub. Lazily Stanley reached for the bar of soap and wash cloth that rested by the side of the tub, lathering up the cloth thickly before dragging it along his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of Vanilla intermingled with spices. With eyes closed Stanley began to rub the cloth once more against his arms before moving lower, re-lathering as he cleaned under his arms and chest, doing his best not to linger to long as he washed past his belly, knowing full well if he lingered he would find himself tempted to relieve himself of the pent up sexual frustrations he had been holding back for that past week; and that was not going to happen before Stanford got home.

"Keep your mind focused Stanley…" Stanley chastised himself as he dragged the sudsy wash cloth past his mostly flaccid cock, washing lower till he was forced to pull his legs out of the water, resting them on either side of the tub as he brought his free hand to his puckered rim; carefully Stanley began to stretch himself by pushing his plumped cheeks apart, hissing softly as the hot water lapped at the sensitive skin of his rim, an even sharper burning sensation flowing through him as the water lapped against his inner walls when he pressed his thick, wash cloth covered index finger inside to wash himself out. Being a man of proficiency Stanley had not eaten a bite that day, having already washed himself out last night in order to be prepared for Stanford and his oh so skilled tongue. The burning sensation washed over him once more as he pressed the cloth cover finger deeper inside, a moan escaping before he brought his legs down with a splash; he knew full well he was clean, both inside and out, and anymore 'playing' would have led him to touching elsewhere…

"Please come home soon!" Stanley whined aloud as he did a once over with the wash cloth in order to make sure he got every inch of his skin before tugging the stopper from the drain, standing up carefully as he reached for his towel to wrap around his waist. Stepping out of the tub and moving back to the mirror Stanley once more got ready to shave the short stubble from his cheeks, the shaving crème cold against his heated cheeks, emitting another soft whine from him. "I swear if he's not home in time I may just grab his pillow and start grinding on it!" Roughly, a bit rougher than needed be Stanley began to dry himself off, sitting down on the closed toilet seat as he began to tug on the pink silk panties that were decorated in both the front and the back with white laced hearts. Doing the same with the curve hugging slacks Stanley stood to tug them both up to rest around his hips, holding back a groan as the coolness of the lace rubbed against his heated groin. Moving to stand in front of the mirror Stanley slipped his arms through the sleeve holes, grinning at the fact that the shirt still fit despite the years having passed; with nimble fingers he began to button the shirt closed, tying the crimson ribbon around his neck loosely as he took a step back to admire himself. In the chubby twins' opinion he wasn't much to look at- it was Stanford whom he thought the more attractive among the two of them- but he couldn't deny that it meant the world to him that Stanford loved him, and in return reciprocated the same level of love that Stanley held for him.

Unable to stand still a moment longer Stanley flipped off the lights to the bathroom, heading back down stairs to remove the roast from the oven as he frantically checked the clock- much to his displeasure it was a quarter past four and still no sign of Stanford. Grumbling to himself Stanley pulled the roast out from the oven, grabbing a serving fork and knife as he viciously began to cut into the hunk of meat, already on edge as he watched the minutes tick by; already done slicing and plating the meat, he finished mashing the potatoes and yams, Stanley felt ready to scream when five o'clock came and still no sign of Stanford!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stanley practically cried out as he brought the serving plates to the table, snapping one of the candles in half in his frustration as he tried to fix it after seeing that it was crooked; unable to hold back a whimper he held the candle close, plopping down into his chair as he tucked his chin against his chest. Stanley didn't know how long he sat there, alone at the table while the food began to cool down, the light of the sun growing dim as the sky began to darken. Perhaps it was from pent up frustration, or perhaps Stanley just suddenly felt ridiculous from his over planning- either way the chubby twin found himself with tears beginning to form, his eyes blinking quickly to try and fight off the onslaught of tears only to find it a losing battle. "I feel so…stupid…"

The twin hadn't had realized that he had spoken aloud, his voice cut off by a sob as the tears dripped slowly down his face; Stanley bit at his bottom lip hard to quell his noises, never once hearing the door to the house open, nor the sound of dress shoes on the tile. However the twin did jump when he felt a pair of hands rest on shoulders- twelve fingers softly kneading before a voice spoke by Stanley's left ear.

"Why are you crying Stanley?"

"Because I feel stupid…" Stanley sniffled, leaning back as his cheek brushed against Stanford's, "I wanted tonight to be perfect; and I don't even know why I'm crying…"

"I'm sorry I was late Stanley." Stanford murmured as his arms wrapped tightly around his twin, "I didn't realize the time, but I promise, if you'll have me tonight, I'll make it a night we both won't forget. Does that sound good?" Without waiting for his answer Stanford began to pepper kisses along Stanley's cheek, whispering softly of promises to come. Without warning Stanford began to pull Stanley's chair back, catching sight of the matches and the candles in the dim light- gingerly he lit the first candle, taking the other from Stanley's grasp as he broke the bit of wick that held the two broken pieces together before lighting the wick at the top and placing it in the candle holder.

"You know Stanley," Stanford began as he moved the glass roses and wrapped box to the side, bringing the serving dishes closer to his own spot, "The food is still a bit warm, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?"

With cheeks rosy in color from embarrassment Stanley slowly got up from his seat, biting down softly on his bottom lip as he watched Stanford pat his own lap, indicating for Stanley to sit down. Carefully Stanley moved to sit, gasping softly when he felt Stanford's arm wrapping firmly around his waist. However the feeling of embarrassment had soon left him as he snuggled back against Stanford's chest, the vibrations being felt as Stanford chuckled and moved his free hand forward to bring a piece of meat to Stanley's lip, silently indicating for him to take it before the hand moved back to the plate to feed a piece to himself. Comfortable silence over took the room as Stanford began to once more hand feed both himself and Stanley, allowing his fingers to linger by his brothers' lips as he felt Stanley's tongue lick his fingers clean of any leftover meat bits or juice. Soft vibrations once more were felt as Stanford chuckled, feeding himself a bit more of the beef before reaching to the bowl of mashed potatoes, being a bit sloppier as he fed Stanley in order to feel Stanley's tongue on his fingers. Unable to keep quiet Stanley moaned softly when the hand that was once pressed to his plumped belly began to move lower, this time resting just a mere inch from Stanley's crotch.

"Stanfy-"

"Not now Stanley, we're still eating this delicious dinner you cooked us." Stanford teased, bringing yet another strip of meat to Stanley's mouth for the twin to eat. The silent ritual began once more as Stanford continued to feed his twin, however the older twin couldn't deny smirking when Stanley began to fidget in his lap, the six fingered hand stroking slowly against the curve of Stanley's ever hardening clothed bulge.

"What's this?" Stanford asked as he picked up the neatly wrapped present that had been sitting off to the side with the roses, an eyebrow raised as he glanced to Stanley for an answer.

"I- ahh- I made you chocolates." Stanley moaned, the hand rubbing harder against him. "Please Stanfy, I've waited so- ahh- so long, don't tease me like this."

"Chocolates, you say?" Stanford chuckled once more, moving the present to Stanley, "Open it for me?"

With a nod Stanley took the package from Stanford's hand, removing the paper from the gift sloppily as he presented the see through packaging that held the home made chocolates inside. Stanley licked his bottom lip when he spotted the wicked gleam in Stanford's eyes, a shiver running down his spine.

"Feed me one?" Stanford asked as moved forward for Stanley to place a chocolate between his slightly parted lips, however Stanford soon became impatient when Stanley didn't take the hint, the older twin forcing Stanley to sit on his lap facing him as he leant forward, holding onto part of the chocolate as he presented the other half for Stanley to bite on. Stanford took only a moment to appreciate the rosy tones on Stanley's cheeks before attacking his lips hungrily, licking and sucking on Stanley's lips to clean off any and all melted chocolate that remained. "Delicious, another?"

Doing as Stanford asked Stanley once more brought a chocolate piece to Stanford's mouth, this time biting down on half before being told to, earning yet another hungry kiss and a soft pat to his backside. Without being told to Stanley began to feed his brother more of the home made chocolates, mouth opening for Stanford's tongue as the older twin licked the remnants of chocolate from Stanley's own. When Stanford sat back a soft whine was emitted from Stanley's parted lips, earning the younger twin another smack to the backside before Stanford rubbed him softly.

"You've been such a good boy this week, not touching yourself or anything, huh?" Stanford teased as he rested both his hands on Stanley's plumped backside, kneading him gently. "Must have been hard, tell me Stanley, how many times did you find yourself wanting to grind my pillow? How many times did you dream of asking for me to fuck you?"

"So…so many!" Stanley moaned when the hands on his backside began to knead harder. "Please Stanfy! I've been good all week!"

A breathy chuckle was felt as Stanford kissed the curve of Stanley's thick neck, the lips moving up to the chubby twins' ear. "Don't worry Stanley, because right now I'm hungry for more than just food. I want you to go upstairs and lay on your back. I'll be up in a moment."

Stanley practically jumped back when Stanford spoke, getting off his twins' lap eagerly as he nodded, pressing a kiss once more to Stanford's lips before beginning to head to the stairs slowly, his hips swaying playfully as he walked.

"You're going to be punished for teasing!" Stanford called out after him, a soft laugh being heard half way up the stairs indicating that Stanley had heard him and couldn't wait for it. Getting up from his own seat Stanford smiled down at the two glass roses that Stanley had given him; leaning across the table Stanford blew the candles out, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the now darkened dining room he began to head after his twin, his smile slowly turning into a predatory smirk as he felt his own tan slacks become just a bit too tight in the front for his liking. "You better be in position!"

Stanley's laugh could be heard from the bedroom before Stanford entered, the dim lighting from the bedside lamp the only light source in the room. Before stepping into the room Stanford stopped, appreciating the view on the front of the bed that greeted him; just as Stanford ordered Stanley was on his back, however both his legs were bent so that his feet were supported on the bed, an arm up behind his head whilst his free hand stroked himself under the material of his slacks. A moan escaped Stanley when he glanced over to his twin, his own smile wide on his lips as he stroked himself harder. Stanley's eyes slid closed as he slowly began to rock his hips to create friction for himself, a choked gasp being heard when he was forced to stop by Stanford's hand pulling his own out from under his slacks.

"Just for that you really are going to be punished." Stanford chastised as he moved to stand at the end of the bed, gripping Stanley's ankles tightly as he pulled the chubby twin closer. Ignoring the gasp that escaped him Stanford got to his knees, pulling him once more closer till Stanley's legs were practically dangling off the bed and Stanford was able mouth at Stanley's cloth covered erection without having to lean forward. Stanford licked his lips teasingly as he began to peel the black slacks off of his twin, smirking as he spotted the pink and white panties. Inch by torturous inch Stanford began to tug the slacks down further, tossing them to the side when he successfully removed them; once more Stanford brought his lips forward, pressing open mouth kisses to Stanley's barely contain erection as Stanford's fingers began to fondle Stanley's sack through the silky material. Teasingly Stanford's tongue began to trace the small laced hearts that decorated Stanley's panties, feeling every flinch and twitch that came from under him as he fondled the chubby twins' sack harder. However Stanford had no interest in removing Stanley's panties despite the way Stanley cried out and moaned for him to do so. Stanford's breathe was hot against Stanley's skin as the older twin lazily pressed kisses up the fine trail of hair that led from Stanley's groin to his cloth covered navel, his teeth occasionally scraping against the skin. A smirk grew on Stanford's lips as he sat back on his heels, gazing at his younger twin before catching his attention by kissing his bruised knees.

"I want you on your knees Stanley," Stanford chuckled huskily as he stroked a hand softly against Stanley's knee before standing up; stepping out of his own shoes he pushed them carefully to the side, taking a step back as he tugged the tan slacks off to reveal his pre-cum soiled briefs. Spotting the way Stanley gazed at him intently from where the chubby twin knelt on the floor he couldn't help but chuckle again, walking slowly over to him, his hand brushing through Stanley's thick locks as he gazed down at him. "Now Stanley, I want to hear what you want, after all, tonight's about you too."

Stanley's tongue darted between his lips as he looked from Stanford's cloth covered erection to his eyes, cheeks once more tinging a rosy pink before he spoke, hands moving to slip under the waist band of Stanford's briefs. "I- I want to suck you off."

"What are you waiting for?" Stanford asked as he once more stroked a hand through Stanley's hair, smiling down softly at his twin whose eyes widened in delight before he began to slowly tug the pre-cum soiled briefs down. A sigh of relief escaped the older twin as his own erection was freed, the hot tongue licking eagerly at his tip causing him to moan out; leaning back against the night stand Stanford watched as Stanley's tongue slowly circled around his tip, eagerly licking off the remnants of pre-cum from both the tip and the shaft before Stanley's tongue began to lick slowly back and forth along Stanford's erected shaft, earning a moan from the older twin. As the tip of Stanley's tongue playfully began to swipe against Stanford's slit a hand slowly began to stroke against the shaft, forcing a loud groan out of the older twin as Stanley opened his mouth wide enough to take in his brother's impressive length and girth, slowly relaxing his throat as he began to suck on the cock before him. No matter how many times Stanley got on his knees to suck his brother off it was always worth it to him, the pre-cum coating his tongue sweeter than any sugar, and the way Stanford moaned and stroked his hair was better than any reward; Stanley always enjoyed the act of giving his brother 'head', rolling his eyes upwards to watch his brother's reaction each time he suckled or licked his cock. Feeling a bit adventurous Stanley began to bob his head faster, lips sucking around Stanford's thick shaft tightly as he slowly began to massage the older twins' sack- careful as to not knead too hard, yet strong enough to make Stanford cry out in pleasure. It was a silent honor to Stanley to know that he, and he alone could make Stanford moan like this, to make the other lose control as he felt Stanford's hands entangle in his thick hair, forcing his head closer with each bob; for a moment Stanley felt woozy as he continued to suck on Stanford's cock, his cheeks tinging pink as he felt his brothers' hands pushing him harder down on his cock, his breathe nearly knocked out of him as he fought to continue breathing through his nose; however it was when Stanford was moaning that he was about to cum did Stanley get a touch nervous, those large, six fingered hands that Stanley loved so much were continuing in jarring his head forward. With only a moan of warning from Stanford was Stanley able to do his best to loosen his throat and lips, the poor twin nearly choking as Stanford's thick cum began to shoot into his mouth, the tip of the cock pressed hard against the back of Stanley's mouth as Stanford held his head forward, forcing cum to dribble down the corners of Stanley's mouth; the chubby twin unable to swallow all of it as he forced his head back, panting loudly as cum was splattered on his cheek and nose, his white coated tongue hanging out from his mouth as he glanced up.

"Too…too much cum…" Stanley panted as he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his forehead, his tongue slowly licking the excess cum from his chin and cheeks as he sat back on his heels, unable to look anywhere else but at Stanford.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look with my cum on your face?" Stanford asked softly, wiping his index finger against Stanley's nose before bringing the finger to Stanley's mouth for him to suck on. A smirk grew on Stanford's lips as he indicated to Stanley's own panties. "Looks like someone was a bit too excited for his own good."

"Have I ever told you how much you release?" Stanley moaned as he licked the finger he was offered clean before slowly getting to his feet, pressing a kiss to Stanford's lips as he held the older twin close. "I swear you can make me cum with just your words." Stanley moaned in between kisses as he was walked backwards to the bed.

"Well I don't want to make you cum with just my words tonight," Stanford chuckled, as he pushed Stanley back first onto the bed, "I want to give you a weeks' worth of fucking's tonight since you've been such a good boy. Is that what you want?"

Breathlessly Stanley moaned, his legs opening wide as Stanford crawled in between them, raising both of Stanley's legs up to rest on his shoulders as the older twin wasted no time in ripping the soiled panties off; before Stanley could grumble his disapproval a moan was torn from his throat as Stanford licked his tongue playfully between Stanley's plumped cheeks. Stanley groaned as the hot tongue wiggled between his cheeks once more, teeth occasionally biting into Stanley's plumped cheeks before the tongue began to lick at his puckered entrance. As Stanford's tongue began to assault Stanley's puckered opening Stanley found himself unable to do more than curl his toes and grip the bedsheets with his hands, feeling the tongue working past his puckered rim in order to properly tongue fuck him. Moan after moan was forced from Stanley's lips as his cheeks were forced apart wider, the tongue relentlessly thrusting into his puckered rim despite his protests for Stanford to slow down; Stanley felt his breathe hitch as his hips rocked fruitlessly to cause friction, a soft whimper escaping the chubby twin when his legs were brought down and the tongue slid from his opening.

"Stanfy?" Stanley asked in question as he watched his older twin crawl over him, a kiss being pressed against his lips.

"Just breathe Stanley, I've been waiting to fuck you ever since I woke up this morning." Stanford groaned as he pressed a kiss to Stanley's neck, nipping down hard on the skin in order to hear Stanley cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Do you know how hard it was to go to the universities lab and work when all I wanted to do was fuck you from the minute I woke up this morning?"

Stanley moaned as his legs were once more raised, this time wrapped around Stanford's hips as the older twin parted Stanley's cheeks with one hand and used the free hand to guide his spit and cum coated cock to Stanley's rim, giving the puckered opening a teasing swipe before pushing in. A soft cry of pain was emitted from the chubby twin as he was painfully stretched, his eyes widening before shutting as he was shushed lovingly; however the thick cock didn't stop pushing in till it was full sheathed, and by then Stanley was panting and twitching in partial pain as he felt himself being so full and stretched.

"You're so beautiful Stanley, I'm so very lucky to have you." Stanford hushed to his twin, stroking a hand through Stanley's hair lovingly as he waited for the other to adjust to suddenly being stretched. It was only after Stanley nodded and groaned that Stanford began to slowly pull out of him, thrusting back inside till he was fully sheathed; Stanford's thrusts were slow yet deep as he still allowed time for Stanley to adjust, the liquid heat of Stanley's inner cavity wrapped tightly around Stanford's shaft as he thrusted in deeply. Despite having to go slow it was all worth it in Stanford's opinion when he was finally able to hear Stanley moan out in pleasure, the chubby twin crying out for Stanford to fuck him harder. All too happily Stanford did, his hands holding Stanley's hips tightly as he began to thrust harder, his lips pressing against Stanley's to silence his moans. The pace quickened as he began to fuck his twin deeper, Stanford's hands moving up Stanley's shirt clad torso to tug softly on the crimson ribbon that was tied around his neck. "You're always so tight." Stanford groaned out, his hips rocking harder as he once more moved his hands to grip tightly at Stanley's waist.

Stanley opened his mouth to retort only to find himself unable to do more than moan and beg for the older twin to continue as Stanley rocked his hips back in time with Stanford's thrusts. It felt like an eternity had passes since Stanford began thrusting into him, Stanley's back beginning to arch as he gripped the bed sheet's tightly, his mouth falling into a wide 'O' as he moaned out to his brother at just how close he was. "I- ahhh- I don't think I can hold out much longer Stanfy!"

Stanford licked his lips slowly as he gazed down at Stanley intently, chuckling when he saw the way his twin was desperate to cum for the second time that evening. "Such a beautiful sight, Stanley. Cum for me, come on, cum for your Stanfy!"

Stanley tried to keep silent as his hips surged forward, but found it was all in vain as he came with a loud moan of Stanford's name, his hips continuing to buck and rock as his twin continued to slam into him, his prostate being brushed and assaulted with each thrust until Stanley was in tears, his body shaking and quivering as he begged Stanford to stop, only to be ignored. Stanford's thrusts became harder as the older twin felt himself nearing orgasm once again, the cries and moans underneath him encouraging him onwards till he was buried balls deep into his twin, releasing inside of Stanley with a loud cry of his name as he felt Stanley's quivering walls milk him for all he was worth and then some.

"Y-you okay?" Stanford asked as he held Stanley tightly to him, still buried deep as he released more cum inside of him, unable to really see straight as he tried to make sure Stanley was okay.

"Y-yeah…" Stanley panted, mouth partly opened as he shivered and whined softly, holding onto Stanford's shoulders tightly. "I-I love you Stanfy."

"I love you too Stanley," Stanford chuckled as he slowly pulled out of Stanley with a lewd 'plop' as cum began to slowly trickle from Stanley's stretched opening. Their hands slowly intertwining as Stanford chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against Stanley's cheeks.

 _ **Taste of Whiskey & Sex**_

It's wrong…

It's sick…

But oh lord were they addicted…

With bated breath the older of the Stan twins watched as the old rusted Chevrolet pulled away from the curb, the front door open just a crack for him to peek out- waiting until he could no longer see the back of the car before shutting the door closed. The house was eerily quiet without their parents being home- the television was usually always on for their Father to watch the game, and the kitchen filled with the sounds of their mother cooking- but with the two of them gone there was not a sound to be heard other than the sounds of footsteps being heard from upstairs where the younger of the twins' was busy packing up for their own 'weekend get-away'. Adjusting his glasses Stanford pushed away from the door, his body felt jittery with excitement, his eyes practically dilated with joy- it wouldn't be long until they had everything packed; with shaking hands Stanford slipped a small key out from his front pocket, the key itself was an odd sight- an old skeleton key belonging to an antique chest that rested in the pawn shops' window- but it was what was inside the chest that Stanford was interested in. Stanford waited just a moment long to make sure their parents were truly gone before heading out down the stoop stairs to get to the pawn shop door- feeling a bit like a burglar Stanford unlocked the padlock, slipping through the partially opened door after making sure no one had saw- without bothering to turn on the lights Stanford felt his way to the display case in the window, his six fingered hands quick in slipping the glass off as he reached for the real prize- the chest.

Licking his lips Stanford slipped the key into the rusted lock, the familiar click sending shivers down his spine; he could practically smell the gentle scent of tobacco wafting outwards from the hidden case, a smile spreading on Stanford's face as he plucked a few of the cigars from the case, placing them carefully in his front breast pocket before locking the chest back up. With practiced ease Stanford had the glass back on the case, there was no way to tell that someone had moved the case- and only when he was sure to wipe the glass clean of his finger prints did he leave the shop and headed back inside the main house to check up on Stanley.

The tattered suit case was packed with their clothing- a few added bottles and items were added last just before the securing hooks were snapped into place- amongst those bottles however was one that was unmarked, long in shape with a thick base, the amber colored liquid secured inside by a corked top; Stanley was craving for the contents of the bottle but knew better than to open it, after all, when the time came for it to be opened he knew it would be worth the wait. Dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and skin tight white T-shirt Stanley hefted the suit case over his left shoulder, turning the rooms' light off, leaving the bedroom with a fist full of dollars. Heading down the stairs to the main floor of the house Stanley called out to his twin, the crumpled bills being dropped into Stanford's waiting hand as they met down at the bottom of the stairs; still smiling Stanford carefully counted the mixture of earned and stolen bills, nodding as he tucked them into the breast pocket of his gold colored shirt.

"Fifty dollars, good job Stanley." Stanford smirked, pressing a kiss to his twins' cheek, just above his bandage, their eyes locking when Stanford pulled away. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Stanley mirrored his twins' expression, following after him as the light to the hallway was flicked off, the door locked securely behind them; stepping out into the cool night air Stanley felt the ticklish sensation of 'butterflies' in his stomach, every step feeling like a mile as the two of them made their way down the deserted side walk- it was a route they have taken a few times, exactly four miles away by the beach front was an old motel with a half lit neon sign- each room smelt of bleach and ocean air with shag carpeting, but to the two of them it was their safe haven. It was a room where they could finally feel free, free to be themselves, and free of the fear that they felt each and every night when they went home- for it was only a matter of time before their parent's found out, and when that happened they didn't stand a chance. Yet in that motel room, despite all the cheap light sources and the rock hard beds, they were finally free.

"One room for the night please." Stanford kept his voice soft as he passed the crumpled bills to the woman at the front desk, there were never any questions, never any looking for the I.D's, only a feint nod and the passing of keys from her hands to theirs. "Thank you."

The woman never glanced up from the cash in her hands, only nodded at Stanford's words; with the key to Room 109 securely in Stanford's pocket the two of them made their way from the 'main office' to the chipped painted door, a rusted plaque reading '109' in the dim lighting of the parking lot street lamps. Taking several tries the door was finally unlocked, and with it came the sudden surge of excitement as the lights flickered on and the suit case was dropped on the bed. The door was barely shut by the time Stanford has his lips on Stanley's, their chest pressed together as hands sought out hands; Stanley felt the cold rush run through him as Stanford nipped on his bottom lip, feeling Stanford's hands stroking his plumped belly softly- the sensations emitting a soft groan from his lips. With the rest of the world forgotten Stanley kissed back hungrily, his tongue stroking against Stanford's, his eyes fluttering closed when the cold wood of the door was pressed against his back, only then realizing Stanford was leaning against him.

"Go get changed, I want this night to be a good one." Stanford groaned, finally tearing himself away from Stanley, his eyes darkened with desire, taking a step back he began to undo the snaps on the suit case, his mouthwatering at what was soon to come.

"Of course, you get yourself comfortable." Stanley softly pushed his twin out of the way, snatching up a few articles of clothing before turning to give Stanford a wink, swaying his hips and humming as he headed for the connected bathroom.

Rolling his eyes softly as his twins' antics Stanford flipped on the television set that rested on the dresser, flipping through the channels until he found the news; with the news playing softly in the background Stanford unbuttoned his gold colored shirt, the article of clothing dropping to the ground as he carefully slipped on a white buttoned down dress shirt that Ma had bought him, and lazily draped a tie around his neck. Plucking a few bottles from the suit case Stanford rested them on the night stand, resting the stolen cigars carefully next to the bottle of aged whiskey before heading to the cheap coffee maker to steal two plastic cups; it wasn't the ideal setting, but getting onto the bed and resting back against the head board with a few pillows behind his back he couldn't help but feel as if he was in heaven. Waiting patiently Stanford eyed a thick cigar, the itch to light it becoming almost unbearable as he watched the television set, the soft sound of the bathroom door catching his attention.

"My, my, don't you look comfortable?" Stanley called out as he stood in the door way of the bathroom, his hands on his hips as he grinned at his twin; Stanley once felt nervous wearing such an outfit, but after wearing one like it so many times he couldn't help but feel comfortable as he stood in the door way, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"I'd feel even more comfortable with you over here." Stanford shot back playfully, his eyes darkening once more with desire as he glanced at his twin, his mouth going bone dry at the sight; it was never often that Stanley dressed up for him, but when Stanley did, he went full out- slowly sauntering over to the bed Stanley showed off his crimson corset, black lace running across the bottoms and the tops of the built in bra cups accentuating his chubby breasts- the matching sheer black panties made up entirely of lace with dark thigh high stocking attached by a thin, almost invisible string. Without needing to be told twice Stanley slipped onto the bed, crawling up to where Stanford laid before draping himself against his twins' chest, eyes wide and pleading as he softly begged for a drink.

Smiling silently Stanford stroked a hand through Stanley's hair, the soft purr that escaped his younger twin made him stroke his hair once more before reaching out to the night stand to uncork the bottle of whiskey to fill one of the glasses; bringing the plastic cup up to his lips Stanford took a swig, the bitter liquid tingling his taste buds and burning the back of his throat as he swallowed. Seeing the look on his twins' face he laughed aloud, taking yet another drink, however he tipped Stanley's chin up and pressed his lips to Stanley's as he drained the whiskey into his twins' mouth, licking Stanley's tongue clean of the liqueur. Once more Stanford repeated the process, his tongue slipping in between Stanley's lips as he tasted the bitterness and natural sweetness of Stanley's tongue, his hands stroking Stanley's throat to get him to swallow. Lazily Stanley wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder, their chests pressed together as Stanley lapped at Stanford's tongue, licking up the final remnants of the whiskey; a shiver jolted down Stanley's spine as he felt his twins' hand rest against the curve of his rump, the six fingers kneading and tapping against the sheer clothed cheek. Stanley jumped when he felt the other hand on his backside, both hands kneading and squeezing in unison as Stanford's tongue swirled and pinned Stanley's tongue down, a bit of saliva dripping down his chin.

The television was a dull roar in the background as Stanley broke off the kiss, reaching out as he searched the night stand blindly, only pulling back when he had a cigar and a lighter in hand. Moving closer Stanley straddled his twins' thighs, the cigar being lit in front of Stanford's face as Stanley took a slow drag; tapping Stanford's chin softly Stanley blew the smoke into Stanford's mouth, his eyes watching the smoke with interest before taking another drag, this time holding it in till his eyes prickled with tears before blowing it out once more. Stanford groaned as he inhaled the second hand smoke, reaching out he cupped Stanley's silk clad breasts, his fingers slipping under the materials as he rubbed the tender stubs of his nipples- another puff of smoke was tasted on Stanford's tongue- the sweetness of the tobacco and his brother's breath made it all the more delicious.

"You're amazing Stanley, so good at this." Stanford pinched the delicate stubs, breathing in deeply as Stanley offered him the other end of the cigar, holding it carefully as to not burn either one of them as Stanford continued to tease his sensitive breasts. "God, I want you, so sweet."

Stanley rocked playfully against Stanford's thighs, the smoke feint as it left his mouth- with the cigar almost three quarters smoked down it was snuffed out, wiped several times on the night stand before it was placed down, forgotten as Stanford reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a swig, swallowing half of the mouth full before kissing the rest into Stanley's mouth. Licking his lips clean of the drink Stanley sat back, pulling the cups of the corset down as he freed his chubby breasts from their confines before puffing his chest out , pressing closer as Stanford nipped down sharply on his neck, his teeth digging in deep enough to bruise and trap the skin- a love bite that Stanley feared would take days to fade.

"Not so rough." Stanley panted, running a hand through Stanford's thick chocolate locks; his own head tilting back in order to expose more skin for Stanford to bite. Feeling the next bite made Stanley's toes curl, his mouth falling open as he moaned out, begging softly for his twin to stop. "God…please Stanford…God…Fuck!"

"Such language Stanley," Stanford chuckled, licking at the roughly bitten skin before kissing both spots, remarking proudly how the skin was already starting to look bruised. Kissing up Stanley's neck Stanford bit gently on the underside of his jaw, his hands cupping Stanley's breasts as they pinched and tugged on his twins' nipples in unison. "Such a dirty mouth when you drink."

"Such a teaser when you smoke," Stanley shot back, kissing Stanford's lips sweetly, "How about you lick my mouth clean if it's so dirty?"

"I'll be licking more than that." Stanford teased, kissing back as he licked Stanley's lips, tracing them several times before pushing his tongue in between Stanley's lips, licking at his moist inner cheeks and tasting the smoke and whiskery on his tongue. Stanford groaned as Stanley began to lazily unbutton his shirt, the work callused fingers teasing the skin of his chest with each button they worked free; lapping at Stanley's tongue Stanford felt his twin shiver in arousal, their groins pressed against one another- the bulge in Stanford's pants hard to miss as he ground his hips upwards to tease Stanley. With all the buttons undone the shirt was shrugged off, the tie tossed to the side with it as Stanley softly kissed Stanford's neck, his teeth grazing the skin of his twins' neck, his kisses soft and lazy compared to Stanford's- a groan was heard as Stanford lulled his head back, giving Stanly more skin to kiss and lick, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when Stanley bit gently down on his Adams' apple. Unable to take much more of the teasing Stanford nudged Stanley back, his mouth attacking Stanley's left breast as he kissed the tender skin of his nipple before nipping down hard enough to force a cry from Stanley's lips, his tongue licking the stub softly in apology. However Stanley's fingers were threaded through Stanford's hair once more, silently encouraging Stanford to nip down and suckle harder as his kneaded the right breast roughly, his teeth softening as he kissed the tender side of Stanley's breast. Stanley's hips rocked as Stanford continued lather his breasts in kisses and licks, the teeth of his twin occasionally nipping down on his aching nipples; Stanford reached around to slowly undo the many hooks of Stanley's corset, his face nuzzling in between Stanley's breasts as he did so, his lips peppering soft kisses to the sensitive skin, earning a gentle, airy laugh from Stanley.

"F-fuck…" Stanley hissed softly, the corset slowly being pulled away, his belly once more curving outwards after being sucked in tightly for so long- he could feel Stanford's fingers gliding down the curve, his navel being tickled softly as Stanford kissed back up his neck, only stopping when he reached Stanley's lips; desperately Stanley kissed back, his eyes sliding closed as Stanford's fingers roamed further downwards, slipping under the band of Stanley's panties to snap the band against Stanley's skin playfully. A squeak of surprise passed Stanley's lips as the band slapped against his skin several more times, the tongue of his twin plunging into his mouth in order to silence him. Stanley could taste the smoke and whiskey on Stanford's tongue, the earthiness of it all making his thoughts foggy as he kissed on the tongue, sucking on it gently as his panties were slowly slipped down the curve of his rump, freeing his ever hardening erection as Stanford lazily stroked his fingers further down his thighs.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you wear these out fits?" Stanford murmured as he stroked upwards, stopping as he cupped his twins' sensitive sack before lightly fondling and teasing it, ever careful as to not cause Stanley pain. "When you look at me like that…fuck…Stanley you're so beautiful. Wish Ma and the old man were gone every weekend so we could do this…"

Unable to speak Stanley nodded, whimpering each time his sack was stroked by Stanford's finger nails, the fear of being twisted or tug on making it all the more pleasurable as he leant forward to suck on Stanford's right ear lobe, his tongue tracing the shell of the ear. With the panties halfway down Stanley began to rub his calves together to pull them and the rest of the thigh highs down, ripping them in the process as he kicked them off, his legs able to spread wider as he adjusted himself over Stanford's clothed groin. Feeling the fingers stroking from his sack to his backside Stanley moaned in content, the tip of his cock rubbing against Stanford's belly as he pressed closer, his head tilting back in order to give Stanford room to bite on his neck as his fingers slipped in between his chubby cheeks.

"F-fuck!" Stanley panted as he felt his twins' teeth nipping down into his neck, the pre-cum dribbling from his cock rubbing onto Stanford's belly; Stanley's back arched forward as he felt a thick finger rub against his puckered hole, the flesh quivering and tightening under the touch, "St-Stanford! Jesus fuck!"

A sharp bite to Stanley's neck forced him to become silent as Stanford tugged on the trapped skin, pulling his mouth away.

"Stanley…god you're going to be so tight!" Stanford teased, working the tip of his middle finger into Stanley's tightened hole, "Get on your back, I want to try something."

With reddened cheeks Stanley did as he was told, slowly moving off as Stanford's lap as he laid down beside his twin, legs pressed together as he rested his arms behind his head, only relaxing when he felt a kiss to his bandaged cheek.

"So good." Stanford reached once more out to the night stand and took hold of the glass bottle, taking a swig right before pressing his lips to Stanley's, feeding his twin half before swallowing the rest in his mouth. With a small smile on Stanford's face he slowly began to tip the bottle, just enough to lightly dribble the whiskey onto Stanley's breast and belly, pouring a bit into his twins' navel playfully. Much like a cat Stanford began to lap at the amber fluid that dribbled down from Stanley's chest, cherishing each lick that tasted of Stanley and whiskey- suckling on Stanley's nipples he was careful not to bite as he cleansed them of the spilt drink, licking the skin clean before moving down Stanley's torso to do the same to his belly before playfully lapping and licking at his navel. The gentle huffs of air passing through Stanley's lips encouraged him to continue licking- teasing his twin until he deemed him clean. Sitting back on his heels however Stanford decided he was not quite done- with a wicked smile Stanford began the quick work of removing his own slacks, disposing them quickly to the floor as he once more got into position; making a cup with his hand Stanford poured a bit of the whiskey into, making quick work of coating his cock with the liquor, the watchful eyes of his twin making him groan all the more as he did so. Playfully Stanford brought his hand to Stanley's mouth, a smirk stretching on his lips as he watched as Stanley carefully sucked each finger clean, wrapping his tongue over each digit several times to make sure that no whiskey was wasted, whimpering with need however Stanley made it clear he wanted more.

More Whiskey.

More Stanford.

Moving up the bed to where Stanley's head rested Stanford grabbed the headboard and carefully straddled Stanley's shoulders, his hips pressing downwards as he guided his whiskey coated cock to Stanley's mouth. With gusto Stanley opened his mouth to take in as much of Stanford's cock as he could, his tongue swirling across the shaft of his twins' cock in order to drink in all the pre-cum and whiskey he could, careful to not dig his teeth into the shaft- Stanley's moans were muffled by the cock in his mouth, his lips tightening around the base as he continued to suckle on it, occasionally moving his tongue back to swipe teasingly at his brother's slit- not wanting to waste anything that Stanford had to offer him. With eyes wide and cheeks flushed Stanley whimpered and moaned, only becoming satisfied when Stanford began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his cock deeper into his twins' mouth with each thrust, his own groans mixing in with Stanley's. Thrusting deeper into Stanley's mouth Stanford gripped the head board tightly, his toes curling tightly- the liquid heat of Stanley's mouth engulfed him completely, encouraging Stanford to thrust faster, his breath becoming ragged as he felt himself close to orgasm- his fingers gripping the head board tighter until he feared he would break the cheap wood. With a loud grunt Stanford cracked a piece of the head board, cumming into his twins' mouth as he continued to thrust, unable to help himself as he thrusted till his cock rubbed the back of Stanley's mouth-near gagging his twin.

"Fuck! Christ, Stanley!" Stanford panted roughly, jerking his cock out of his twins' mouth as he ejaculated another burst of cum, the sticky liquid coating Stanley's lips and chin. "Gods…open your legs, I need you. Now."

Licking the cum from his lips Stanley did as he was told, his legs spreading widely as Stanley stroked himself lazily, watching his twin moving in between his legs- Stanford's cock still hard as he snatched the smaller glass bottle from the nightstand, showing the label to Stanley with a smile as he cracked off the cap, drizzling the lubricant into his hand as he began to coat his spit covered cock, a groan slipping past his lips.

"I've been wanting this all month!" Stanley moaned as he spread his legs even wider, reaching out to grab Stanford's clean hand as he brought it to his mouth, sucking lewdly on his twins' extra finger as he felt the lubricated hand slip between his cheeks, the fingers pressing against his puckered opening. "Sitting in class…thinking about you slipping inside of me-ahh!"

A loud grunt was heard as Stanford's thick finger penetrated him, the finger hooking and unhooking as it thrusted into Stanley, a second digit entering without warning. Biting onto the extra finger Stanley kept quiet- as he felt his twin thrust a third finger inside of him the sweet burn caused him to cry out as he was stretched even more.

"Shh, you're okay. Just breathe Stanley," Stanford cooed as he slipped his fingers out, wiggling the extra pinky that was still inside Stanley's mouth. "So good, just like that, keep breathing, okay? I'm going to be gentle, I promise."

Stanley sucked on the wiggling finger rather than speaking, his legs rising up to wrap around Stanford's hips as he felt his twins' cock slip in between his cheeks, the head of his cock rubbing against his stretched hole. Shutting his eyes Stanley readied himself as he felt the burning stretch that came as his twin began to penetrate him, a whimper escaping him as he sucked harder on the pinky in his mouth- it was only when Stanford was sheathed fully did he still, his lips pressed to Stanley's forehead in a kiss as he waited for Stanley to relax.

"Mmm, you can move now." Stanley groaned as he rubbed the back of his heel on Stanford's lower back, his hips bucking forward with want. "Please? I've been so good…"

"You have been." Stanford chuckled, kissing down Stanley's cheek as slowly began to pull out, keeping on the tip in before thrusting back inside- his pace slow as he kissed his twins' lips, murmuring 'I love you' against Stanley's lips. However it wasn't long before Stanford started to move rougher, his teeth nipping down on Stanley's plumped bottom lip, his nails scraping down the sensitive skin of his twins' stomach; the grunts Stanley released was like music to Stanford's ears, the way Stanley whimpered for more only encouraging Stanford to thrust harder into him, the head of his cock brushing against Stanley's prostate, earning a loud cry of pleasure from his twin. Unabashedly Stanley cried out loudly, his legs hiking up higher around Stanford in order to get his twin to rut into him deeply, his own cock pressed flush against his stomach, the pre-cum dribbling from his reddening tip. Without fear of being walked in on or overheard Stanford allowed his own grunts to mix with his twins' moans, his cock repeatedly slamming into Stanley's prostate- forcing louder moans of pleasure to be heard.

"F-Fuck! So tight!" Stanford growled as he kissed down Stanley's neck, biting down sharply as he thrusted deeply, his own sack slapping against the curve of Stanley's backside, the bed frame hitting the wall with a dull thud; sweat beaded along Stanford's brow as he grunted with each thrust, his toes curling as he fought off his impending orgasm- reaching in between the two of them Stanford began to quickly jerk on Stanley's cock, pumping it time with his own thrusts until Stanley was arching forward with a loud scream of pleasure, shooting cum on his own stomach and his twins'.

"St-Stanford! Fuuckk!" Stanley cried out, wrapping his arms around Stanford's shoulders as he clung to him tightly, the orgasm washing over him intensely, his thighs quivering as he held on, the cock inside him still slamming into his prostate. "P-please! Lord god! Stanford d-don't stop!"

"W-wouldn't dream of it…God, you're so tight!" Stanford swore as he kissed Stanley's lips viciously, continuing his abusing thrusts as he forced Stanley to continue to cum, only cumming himself when he was buried deeply, his body feeling like it was on fire as sweat dripped down his forehead. Stanford's kisses softened as he felt his orgasm fade, his sweaty forehead pressing against Stanley's as their hold on one another slackened.

"That…that was amazing." Stanley chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Stanford's, his legs slipping away from his waist but still his arms kept their vice grip, only letting go when Stanford pulled out slowly with a lewd 'plop' and switched them around so that Stanley was laying lazy against his chest. "I love you Stanford, you're my sixer."

"You're my beloved." Stanford murmured, panting in post orgasm bliss, his hair messy and a bead of sweet dripping down his jaw line; holding Stanley close he reached out for one last swig of the whiskey bottle, sharing it with a kiss before he rested back against the cheaply thin pillows, asking Stanley to light a cigar for them to share.

"You know, Ma and the old man are going out next week, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stanley asked as he licked his lips slowly of the whiskey, his eyes closing, inhaling the smoke Stanford blew for him.

"You want to come back?" Stanford mussed, blowing a smoke ring into the air, watching as it slowly dissipated.

"No, I want to get even more money and find a better motel." Stanley yawned, reaching to grab the empty bottle, licking the rim before dropping it off the side of the bed, a blissful smile on his face. "You want to stay pass check out time and see if we can get a free night?"

"You promise to buy breakfast in the morning?" Stanford questioned, smiling at the sly smirk on Stanley's lips.

"The tentative word is 'buying' but I'm sure I can manage to score us a nice breakfast, you just leave it to me, Stanford."

"I love you." Stanford chuckled, intertwining his six fingers with Stanley's.

"I love you too, now, pass the cigar."

 _ **Bullets & Asphalt**_

The marble white sink of the upstairs bathroom was wet and splattered with fresh blood, down by the slitted drain rested a freshly torn out tooth, a bit of pinkish flesh still attached. More of the crimson liquid dripped down onto the porcelain, the white becoming stained before the water from the facet was released, washing the blood down the drain along with cleaning off the tooth. The sixteen year old that stood before the mirror spat out another mouthful of blood along with a wad of gauze before cupping his hands together, drinking in the water that he used to rinse out his mouth, sighing softy to himself. With the bleeding controlled by yet another wad of gauze the teenager stepped back, turning off the water whilst grabbing his tooth; a shiver ran down his spine as he gazed down at the molar, the pain that throbbed from both his mouth and his swollen cheek only served in reminding him of the heavy handed punch he had received from his father- it was true that he had been a bit mouth, however he never thought the man would go as far as to strike him hard enough to knock out one of his teeth, the most the man ever did was hurt him where nobody could see…

"Stanley, are you okay?"

The door knob to the bathroom was jiggled, a soft thud being heard from where a forehead finally was drooped forward- Stanley didn't need to open the door to know that his twin brother was out there, leaning against the door frame with the expression of worry clear in his eyes and a nose packed full of bloodied tissues. The door knob squeaked once again, the handle itself moving despite the lock still in place; Stanley could hear the deep breathed sigh that Stanford released, could hear the soft swearing under his twins' breath and eventually heard the soft footsteps heading away from the door. Gripping the edge of the sink tightly the younger twin glared at his reflection in the old cracked mirror, a bead of sweet dripping down his cheek- he wanted to inflict pain, he wanted to inflict twice the pain that he and Stanford were forced to endure. And he knew exactly who he wanted to inflict the pain on.

Filbrick.

Fire ran through Stanley's veins at the thought of his old man, picturing him sitting down stairs in the living room in his usual recliner with a can in one hand and the remote in the other, most likely smugly oblivious to the pain he inflicted on his children. Gritting his teeth despite the pain Stanley formed a fist, punching the old mirror as hard as he possibly could, watching as the glass broke into slivers and shards, a newly formed gash dripping blood down his knuckles and fingers; however Stanley didn't feel the pain, only the fury, the fury of knowing that Ma was gone- gone who knows where with a black eye and a busted lip and there hadn't had been a damn thing he could have done about it! Even when Filbrick turned on Stanford and him there hadn't had been anything he could have done, the older and much stronger man easily over powered them, giving them a 'warning' to either get out or behave; Stanley wished he had left with Ma, but he knew Stanford wouldn't last without him, not to mention Stanley couldn't last without him either…

The light in the bedroom was on by the time Stanley left the bathroom, his fist cleaned and bandaged; gazing in to the shared room he watched as Stanford carefully removed the wadded up tissues from his nose, fingers shaking when he saw that his nose was still trickling blood. Stepping into the room Stanley's arms were quick to wrap around his twin, his cheek pressed to Stanford's, his arms tightening. Stanley could smell the scent of blood and sweat on his twin, the pain clear in Stanford's deep chocolate hued eyes when he turned to gaze at Stanley, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"What are we going to do?"

The tension in the room was thick, for a moment Stanford feared that Stanley wouldn't answer, however he felt Stanley shudder, his breath hot on Stanford's neck as he finally answered. "We can't stay here, we need to follow the plan…god Stanfy, I'm scared… you heard what he said." The death threat was made clear; Filbrick promised that the two of them would be digging their own graves by their next birthday if they didn't wise up.

If only he knew that the two of them had been planning their escape since the first time they witnessed their Ma being struck down.

The look of fear had left Stanford's eyes by the time Stanley had finished speaking, the finality of the situation finally settling in; getting up from the bed Stanford lifted the top mattress with the help of Stanley, reaching for the old duffel bag that was sandwiched in between the box spring and mattress- the duffel bag itself was for the most part intact save for the mouse chewed holes near the rusted zippers and a tear in the shoulder strap. Gathering up loose articles of clothing Stanford began to form a pile on top of the bed, searching for the spare bandages and medical tape while Stanley slowly unzipped the bag and took out their ticket out of the hell whole they lived in.

A rusted tipped hand gun.

Neither twin spoke a word whilst they worked, Stanford with the packing of the duffel bag and Stanley with the cleaning and loading of the bullets; with the duffel bag packed Stanford glanced at his twin one last time before turning off the lights, his lips pressing to Stanley's cheek in a tender kiss-careful to avoid Stanley's swollen cheek. With the duffel bag slung over his shoulder Stanley made sure to hide the gun under his sweat shirt, his heart racing as he gripped Stanford's hand, glancing to his twin for support.

"It'll be over soon." Stanford promised, squeezing Stanley's hand, his voice soft in hopes that Filbrick wouldn't be able to hear him over the roar of fake laughter from the downstairs television. "We made a vow, we're in this together; just you and me. Just focus on me."

"Just you and me…" Stanley whispered back, nodding softly before pulling Stanford gently towards the stairs, their hearts beating faster, the adrenaline coursing through their veins, glancing one last time to Stanford, Stanley knew there was no going back. It was now or never…

And Stanley never really was one for waiting for the inevitable.

"You're shaking." Stanford murmured, their backs pressed to the wall separating them from the living room; Stanley's body was shaking, his hands trembling despite the deep breathes he took to calm himself- the light flickering from the television was reflected in the whites of his eyes, creating even more of an allusion to just how terrified he was, every noise their sleeping father made causing him to jump and twitch. "Give me the gun."

"I-I can do this…" Stanley's hand continued to shake, nearly dropping the bullets when he had checked the barrel, the changing of lighting from the living room making his head spin, "…please…I have to do this for you."

"No, you don't." Stanford's lips brushed briefly over Stanley's, his eyes narrowed as he gently took the gun away, whispering for Stanley to stay put. "I won't let him hurt you; I won't let him hurt anyone." Without a second glance Stanford primed the gun before taking a deep breath, his eyes narrowing before finally stepping into the dimness of the living room, the volume on the television rising significantly.

The living room was dark save for the glow of the television; the coffee table had been upturned from the earlier struggle, glass bottles of opened pop and popcorn bits covered the damp and sticky rug- looking about Stanford saw that most of the family portraits laid smashed on the floor, their glass shattered and their frames broken. Looking to the arm chair the older of the twins' found their father asleep, his head lulled forward- sun glasses rest in his lap- with a can of beer in one hand and a half smoked cigar in the other; stepping over a cracked bottle Stanford headed over to the couch, grabbing one of the overstuffed gold throw pillows before creeping over silently to the back of the recliner, his heart skipping a beat. Stanford could smell the beer and sweat wafting off from his father, a bit of drool glistening down his chin, reflecting light from the television; with a shaking hand Stanford placed the pillow behind Filbricks' head, his breath hitching when Filbrick murmured in his sleep, however he remained asleep. Sucking in a deep breath the tip of the gun was pressed against the pillow, just behind the base of Filbricks' skull; Stanford almost reconsidered shooting, wanting to grant at least some mercy on the man that he called 'dad' however he couldn't, the images of Stanley being beaten and worse replaying over and over, like a film that he was forced to watch, knowing there was nothing he could have done, and that there was still nothing that he could do to have stopped those acts from occurring, however the was one thing he could do…

Without a doubt in Stanford's mind he pulled the trigger, the gun jerking back in his hands from the force of the bullet being released, the scent of gun powder and burnt cloth filling his nostrils. As the gun was pulled back Stanford watched the tarnished gold fabric slowly turn bronze, quickly becoming wet with blood as the stuffing began to absorb the putrid liquid; Stanford could hear the raspy breath escaping Filbrick, could hear the gasp for air while his body fought to remain alive, however the deed was done, and there was no surviving from that. Bringing his arm to his side Stanford watched just a moment longer before allowing himself the satisfaction of taking the sun glasses from Filbricks' lap, stomping on them till the lenses broke and the frames snapped.

"Serves you right…"

Stepping out from the living room Stanford looked around in panic, only to heave a sigh of relief when he spotted Stanley curled up on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around himself while tears flowed heavily down his bruised cheeks; unable to do much for his twin Stanford knelt down beside him, arms pulling him into a strong embrace, lips brushing against tears in a futile effort to comfort. "Please, Stanley, it's okay. It's all okay now. He won't hurt you, I promise…I promise. I shot him; I made sure he's dead."

Stanley's shivers increased, his breath hitching in his throat at Stanford's words, his hands coming up to grip at Stanford's arms; in that moment Stanford could see the struggle of emotions that ran through his twin's mind- the desperate fear, the despair that ripped through him and the utter painful relief that the demon that lurked in the shadows was finally dead. Crying out silently Stanley held onto Stanford like a man at sea clutching onto a life preserver; gently Stanford rocked his twin back and forth, cooing sweet nothing's in his ear, promises of safety and love, begging Stanley to stop his crying, that they had to go. Only when the tears had stopped falling and kisses had been shared that the two stood up; snatching bread and peanut butter from the kitchen they headed out the back door, locking it behind them. It would be days before anyone suspected that something had went down, and by the time Stanford and Stanley would be long gone…

The streets were empty, the wind howling past the branches and flags hanging up in the park, a light rain falling, the stars and moon were blocked out by the thick clouds; for over an hour Stanford and Stanley walked, their hands clasped and their eyes downward casted. Neither spoke a word, their minds both set on one goal, finding Ma. They knew she was too smart to stay out on such a cold and miserable night, but they also didn't know which hotel she would be, or perhaps which city she would be in if she was actually serious about leaving; heading through the park they walked towards the heart of the slums, they didn't have much money on them, just barely enough for a motel room and coffee, but that would be enough for them, until they could clear their heads and figure out the next step in their plan. Walking towards the flickering red neon lights Stanford glanced worryingly at his twin, noticing the silent tears streaming down his cheeks and the blood that dribbled from his mouth.

"Its okay baby, we'll be okay." Stanford murmured, squeezing Stanley's hand softly before pulling him into an embrace, kissing his forehead for good measure. "Stay out here okay? I'll get us a room."

Nodding weakly Stanley stood under the cover of what was once a bus stop, the graffiti covered glass walls stinking of smoke and urine. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans he waited, only looking up once he heard the jingle of keys, his hand being held while Stanford lead him to a room located on the second floor; the door was bent around the edges and the peep hole pried off, but it was still a place to sleep and Stanley couldn't complain. Heading into the room Stanley placed the duffle bag on the bed, already stepping out of his shoes before sitting up by the pillows, pulling out the jar of peanut butter and bread.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." Pulling out a plastic fork Stanley began to make two sandwiches, smothering the white bread with peanut butter before handing one to his twin, tears coming to his eyes once more as he bit into the sandwich, the stale bread and peanut butter tasting like dirt in his mouth.

"Stanley…come here." Stanford's gentle yet commanding hands led his twin over to him, placing Stanley onto his lap, the sandwiches left off to the side, temporarily forgotten as their lips met in desperate kisses, each twin needing the distraction from the nights' events.

Lips and tongues met in a furious battle for dominance, more than once their noses brushing against each other's', saliva dripping down their chins; Stanley's hands were frantic, pawing, gripping and tearing at Stanford's shirt, desperate to get closer to his twin. Stanford's' tongue was quick to pin Stanley's down, his hands quick to tug at Stanley's jean zipper, nearly ripping the piece off in his haste, he needed to feel Stanley, needed the distraction more than anything. Bucking his hips forward Stanley cried silently into his twins' mouth, eyes closing tightly; sliding his hands down Stanford's chest he did the same as Stanford, tugging and searching for his twins' cock, crying out when his tongue was softly bitten.

"Stan-Stanley, are you sure? We don't have any-"

"I need it Stanfy! I need you!" Stanley's body shook with his sobs, his face pressed into the crook of Stanford's neck; mewling softly Stanley listened to the sounds of Stanford licking and suckling on his fingers, his twins' free hand stroking down his back comfortably before helping in pulling down Stanley's pants and under wear. The spit wettened fingers slid between his cheeks, Stanford's voice softly asking again if Stanley was certain, only brushing against Stanley's puckered rim when he sobbed 'yes'. "I'll be gentle." Stanford murmured, wiggling his middle finger in between the tightened rim, hushing his twin softly; however the finger didn't retract, Stanford pushed his finger in until it was fully sheathed, pumping it in and out, hooking it in hopes of stretching Stanley until he could get second finger inside. Scissoring his fingers he stroked Stanley's hair, licking the blood off of Stanley's chin, not realizing that his nose had begun to bleed once again.

"Please…don't let him get me…" Stanley cried, taking hold of his twins' half erected cock once Stanford's fingers were out of his ass, aligning the tip of his cock with his partially stretched opening. "Don't let him take me away from you…"

"He won't take you away, I promise." Stanford groaned, the liquid heat of Stanley's inner walls wrapping around his cock, slowly sucking him in until he was fully sheathed, his breath coming out in soft pants. "Y-you okay?"

Stanley could only nod weakly, his toes curling in both pain and pleasure, bucking his hips Stanley gripped Stanford's shoulders, slowly raising himself up before sliding back down his cock, a sniffle being heard. Warm six fingered hands stroked through Stanley's hair, lips pressing against lips as Stanley slowly, weakly rode Stanford's cock, the need to go slow over powering the need for distraction; bucking his hips Stanley weakly fisted his cock, murmuring feverishly against Stanford's lips, begging the other to stay. Faster and more sporadically Stanley thrusted and rode his twins' cock, tears pouring down his cheeks , his mouth falling open in silent sobs; thrusting faster Stanley felt the familiar warmth running through him, his breath hitching when Stanford's hand began to fondle his sensitive sack, a deep kiss throwing him over the edge, the hot warmth of Stanford's cum filling him to the brim; snapping his hips back Stanley felt his own orgasm washing over him, his seed splattering against Stanford's hand and partially exposed belly, his heart beat racing. Reaching up to stroke Stanford's cheeks Stanley allowed the tears to flow, his arms weakly wrapping around his chest, his face burying into Stanford's neck.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Stanley sobbed, eyes closing, "you got hurt because I couldn't protect you! Please, don't leave, please don't ever leave!"

Holding him back just as tightly Stanford shushed him, offering reassurance, however unable to quell Stanley's fear he was only able to keep hold, watching until eventually Stanley cried himself, and not long after Stanford's eyes grew heavy, unable to remain awake.

"Never…gonna…leave…"

Having awoken early that morning Stanford gently pulled out of his twin, cum dribbling out of Stanley's stretched opening as he did so, a whimper of pain escaping him; with coaxing and gentle words Stanford brought his twin to the bathroom of the motel, showering them both off before helping to dry his twin and clothe him. The once playful spark in Stanley's eyes were gone, a hollow, almost dead like gaze taking its place, however as Stanford brought his lips to Stanley's he saw the glimmer return, if only for a moment, and without a doubt he knew they would be okay.

Gathering up the duffle bag and finishing off the sandwiches Stanford began to map out just where Ma could have gone, gasping in understanding when Stanley recalled that Ma had always spoken of going to her sisters' in Florida.

"We have a long walk ahead of us." Stanford murmured, hiding the gun under the clothing in the bag, tucking the jar of peanut butter and sack of bread back in; glancing to Stanley he smiled softly holding out his hand for him to take. "You ready?"

Unable to speak Stanley nodded, taking Stanford's hand, shivering softly he whispered a final good bye to New Jersey, a final good bye to their old life, and a final good bye to Filbrick's corpse that would surely be found rotting in its chair.

 _ **Daddy's Good Boy**_

The early morning rays were beginning to slip through the cracks in the shutters when Stanford stirred form his slumber; after a long and dreary week of extra classes, and double the amount of homework and studying Stanford found himself exhausted and run down. Stirring from his slumber Stanford readjusted his arms around his younger twin, pulling the warm and soft body close to his chest as he spooned against him; sighing deeply Stanford nuzzled his face against Stanley's hair, breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo- groaning softly Stanford willed his eyes to remain closed, his body stilling as he began to fall back asleep.

It was late morning by the time Stanford awoke once more from his slumber, slow realization came over the twin when felt that Stanley was no longer laying in his arms, rather in fact it was his pillow that he was spooning and holding close. Sitting up with a frown tugging on his lips Stanford reached for his glasses from the bedside table, his eyes blinking owlishly as he placed them on the bridge of his nose; the side of the bed that Stanley slept on was already made up, the only thing out of place was his pillow which Stanford still hung on to as he yawned widely. Glancing to the clock his eyes widened at seeing it was already well into the tenth hour of the morning- though he couldn't help but be puzzled as to why Stanley allowed him to sleep in so late if the younger twin was already up- it wasn't like Stanley to be up and about on a weekend without Stanford by his side.

Placing Stanley's pillow back on his side of the bed Stanford slipped his legs out from under the covers and stood up with a stretch, his back cracking with an audible pop as he did so; looking about the room Stanford noticed that the wooden chest that sat by the dresser was unlocked, a grin stretching on his face as he automatically knew what it meant.

Chuckling to himself Stanford walked over to the dresser and began to select clothes for the day- a pair of loose black slacks and a white button down shirt was what he selected- and with the clothing in hand he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave, knowing his 'good boy' was down stairs waiting for him. Stripping himself of his sleep ware Stanford groaned at the thought of Stanley being down stairs, wondering just what outfit the other had picked out for the day- and with that thought in mind Stanford turned the handle on the shower faucet- a cold shower was needed if he was going to be downstairs anytime soon.

Stanford was midway down the stairs when the scent of savory pancakes and bacon caught his attention; Stanford's stomach growled as his mouth began to water- it was 'play' days like this that he loved the most- heading into the small kitchen Stanford stopped in the door way, taking a moment to appreciate, and commit to memory the view before him.

Stanley stood at the stove with his back turned to the older twin, his long hair tied up neatly in a pony tail that was adorned with a small pink bow; the chubby twin held in his hand a spatula as he brought another freshly cooked pancake to the serving plate, his hips rocking softly as he hummed to himself- the outfit- or better yet, lack of a full outfit made Stanford's mouth water. It was clear for Stanford to see that Stanley was wearing one of his oversized night shirts; the hem of the shirt fell mid-thigh, the left shoulder slipping down to reveal Stanley's rosy pink skin- with each sway of Stanley's hips the shirt rode up a bit more in the back, just enough to reveal that younger twin was wearing pink sheer panties that were decorated with white ribbon.

"Breakfast will be done soon!" Stanley grinned without turning around, already moving to the task of putting the breakfast pans into the sink before moving to grab a clean mug from the dish drain. "Sit down, you know the drill."

Stanford grinned as he moved from the doorway to the dining table, barely taking notice of the new table cloth as he sat down, already picking up the morning newspaper. Without looking up from the paper in front of him Stanford could hear Stanley moving about, the soft clink of the coffee mug being placed before him earning Stanley a soft hum of approval; it was only when he could smell the food before him and the presence of his younger twin that Stanford slowly folded the newspaper back up, placing it to the side as he beckoned for Stanley to come closer. Patting his thigh Stanford scooted the chair back so that Stanley could sit on his lap, a blush dusting the chubbier twins' cheeks.

"I hope everything came out how you like it." Stanley practically purred as Stanford stroked a hand through his hair, six fingers stroking and lavishing his ear with soft pettings. Unable to keep his composure Stanley relaxed against Stanford's chest, his cheeks and chin nuzzling at Stanford's neck as the gentle strokes kept being administered; with a whine of protest Stanley watched the hand that once stroked through his hair reach for the mug of coffee on the table. With wide 'innocent' eyes Stanley watched as Stanford took a sip from the mug, the older twin clearly savoring the taste of the bitter liquid before placing it back down; the free hand that had been resting on the small of Stanley's back to keep him balanced slipped down over the curve of Stanley's plumped backside, the hand pulling back before smacking down hard against the panty clad cheeks. The sudden groan forcing itself past Stanley's lips encouraged Stanford to spank him again, this time harder as Stanley's toes curled and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Stanford asked huskily as he brought his hand down again when no answer was made. "Be a good boy and tell me Stanley."

Stanley bit back a moan as he nuzzled harder against Stanford's neck, moaning against him before blurting out what Stanford wanted to hear. "Because I didn't wake you up!"

The hand to Stanley's backside made him cry out; "Because I didn't wake you up, Daddy!"

Stanford's chuckle was soft as the older twin began to rub his hand softly against Stanley's spanked backside, his lips pressing to Stanley's forehead as he took away the sting. "That's my good boy, Stanley." Reaching out to the serving plate Stanford picked up a strip of bacon and brought it to Stanley's lips, softly ordering the chubby twin to eat. Watching the way Stanley ate obediently from his hand Stanford had Stanley lick the bacon residue form his fingers, reaching out once more to feed his twin before taking a bit for himself.

Stanford couldn't help but become relax as he took a bite from one of Stanley's family famous pancakes, the buttery flavor making his mouth water as he cut himself another forkful; Stanford's hand gently stroked at Stanley's backside in a sign of gratitude as he continued to eat, a gentle hum escaping Stanley in response. Taking one last gulp of his coffee Stanford set the empty mug down before tapping on Stanley's rump to make him move; with a blush on Stanley's cheeks the chubby twin quickly got up, instinctively gathering up the breakfast dishes as Stanford stood up from his seat.

"Now Stanley, I know you want to cheer me up, but there a few last minute assignments I need to work on," Stanford started as he handed Stanley his mug for a refill. "Do you think you can be a good boy and keep yourself entertained until I'm done?"

"Of course Daddy," Stanley purred as he poured Stanford a fresh mug before kissing his twin on the lips. "I'll be good and keep out of your hair."

"That's my good boy." Stanford smirked, taking a sip from the mug before leaving Stanley to the task of cleaning up the dishes while he headed for the lounge to begin his work.

"This makes no fucking sense!" Stanford snapped aloud to himself as he ripped the page he had currently been working on from his notebook, crumpling up the paper and tossing it across the room. It had been Stanford's fifth attempt at writing down his theory for a Continuous Motion Device- yet each time he attempted to jot his ideas down his mind just couldn't put his thoughts into words; Stanford knew he needed to be at the Lab working on it hands on rather than at home trying fruitlessly to write it down, but he couldn't. Growling to himself Stanford attempted again before looking up as a voice called out to him from the other side of the room.

"Why don't you take a break?" Stanley asked hopefully as he sat down his sketch book, taking note of the crumpled balls of paper on the ground.

"I can't Stanley, I'm on a break through, if only I could-" Stanford's brows furrowed as he ripped the page from the notebook. "Damnit to hell!"

With a frown on Stanley's lips the chubby twin slowly got up, bending down to collect the crumple balls of paper, his brows rising as he watched his brother slowly become consumed with annoyance; it saddened Stanley to watch Stanford literally gripping at his own hair- Stanford's brows furrowing as his face slowly colored with frustration. Hesitantly headed to where Stanford was, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I know you're in a bit of a rough spot, so maybe taking a break would be a good thing?" Stanley offered, flinching under Stanford's gaze; as Stanley took a step back he watched as yet another crumpled ball was added to the floor, it was clear to him that Stanford needed a break. And Stanley was going to make sure Stanford took one, whether his 'Daddy' liked it or not.

"I think you need a break." A clear pout was heard in Stanley's voice as the chubby twin reached for the notebook that Stanford had resting on his lap.

"Stanley, I just told you I'm on the-"

"I know what you told me, but you're not!" Stanley snapped, snatching up the notebook before Stanford could react; Stanley knew he was going to get it the moment Stanford looked up at him and he was prepared for his 'punishment. Before Stanford could reach to take the notebook back Stanley had thrown it across the room, his arms crossing over his chest as he took a defiant stance. "You need to take a break."

Stanford's eyes narrowed angrily as he pointed to his knee, a rough growl to his voice. "Stanley! My knee, now!"

"No!" Stanley snapped back defiantly, ignoring Stanford's shock at being disobeyed; with a yelp of pain Stanley's wrist was tugged forward swiftly, his knee's nearly buckling as he was dragged the two steps closer, and forced over Stanford's knees. In one swift tug Stanley's panties were pulled down to his knees, his bare backside exposed for Stanford to see; the crack of skin slapping skin was loud enough to make Stanley jump from fear rather than pain, the sting only coming after he fully realized what had happened. Stanley wasn't given long to recover before the hand came down once more, the sting being felt fully as the force was doubled- Stanley cried out in pain, his cries slowly turning to counting as Stanford demanded Stanley count along with each slap.

"Ten….eleven…Augh!" Stanley's eyes began to brim with tears as his reddened backside was abused with more slaps, by the time he reached twenty three Stanford had stopped yet the burning pain remained- bruises already beginning to form on his back side.

"That's enough punishment Stanley." Stanford cooed softly as he brushed Stanley's tears away, helping Stanley off his lap; seeing the tears still continuing to slide down Stanley's cheeks Stanford instructed for him to remove the panties completely, having Stanley carefully lean against him as Stanford began to kiss and lick his cheeks free of the salty droplets, hushing Stanley when whimpers escaped him. "Are you ready to be my good boy again?"

Without hesitation Stanley nodded, pressing kisses desperately against Stanford's cheeks and neck to show he was ready to behave. Slipping his hands between them Stanford began to unbutton his shirt, the fabric being pressed apart as Stanley's lips instinctively moved lower, his tongue lapping at the skin before he moved to lick at one of Stanford's dusky colored nipples, giving the stub a bite before suckling on it gently. As Stanley teased Stanford's right nipple his hands moved down from Stanford's stomach to the waist band of the slacks. Stanley could feel how hard Stanford was and couldn't resist slipping his hands down under the waist band of both the slack and the briefs he wore, his fingers rubbing against his pre-cum slicked tip. Hearing Stanford's groan Stanley switched to lick and suckle the left nipple, his hands tugging down the clothing that separated his hands from Stanford's cock; pulling on the stub playfully Stanley pressed a kiss against it, his lips trailing kisses down Stanford's torso as Stanley got to his knees, idly licking his lips as he brought his mouth hungrily down to the tip of the cock to lick it clean. Feeling the hand in his hair Stanley smiled as his face was pressed closer, his tongue licking at the thick shaft as he opened his mouth wide to suck as much of Stanford's cock into his mouth as he possibly could. Stanley's eyes narrowed when the hand on his head forced him down lower, his gag reflex almost being rubbed as he did his best to accommodate the sudden intrusion of an extra inch and a half of cock- Stanley's cheeks reddened as he glanced to see the look of bliss on Stanford's face as the older twin began to mouth fuck Stanley roughly. Swallowing and sucking Stanley flattened his tongue, his lips tightening around the girth of Stanford's cock as he tried not to rub his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Shivers ran down Stanley's spine as he continued to suck down on the impressive length of his twins' cock, his vision going starry as he tried to maintain his breathing; had it been anyone else Stanley would have slapped the hand away, yet he found himself eager to comply to its will as he swallowed a mouthful of pre-cum and saliva, knowing that that was what his 'Daddy' needed. Without warning Stanley found his mouth rapidly filling with sticky thick cum, his hands twitching as he fought to breathe despite the hand the continued to hold his head down; mouthful after mouthful Stanley did his best to swallow, his eyes tearing up as he fought for air. When Stanford released his hand from Stanley's head the chubby twin found himself jerking his head up quickly to fight for air, his mouth opened wide with his tongue hanging as saliva and cum oozed out.

Panting softly Stanley glanced up at his twin, the unshed tears finally falling as he greedily began to gulp down the air he had been denied just moments ago. Stanley flinched when Stanford brought his hand closer to him, however he quickly melted against it as Stanford stroked his hair softly and told him what a good boy he was.

"I love you Daddy." Stanley moaned as Stanford's hand stroked the back of his neck.

Carefully Stanford moved down to help Stanley get up from his knees, having the chubby twin instead straddle his waist as he peppered Stanley's lips with soft kisses. A groan of pain escaped Stanley's lips as his spanked bruised backside rubbed against Stanford's ever hardening cock; a spark of worry flashed through his eyes as he gripped the edges of Stanford's shirt, mouth opening obediently as he was ordered to suckle on the three fingers that Stanford pressed to his lips. Stanley's hot and moist tongue began to lavish the digits in licks and kisses, playfully nipping down on the knuckles before closing his lips around them to do a thorough job of lubing them up; despite the pout and whine from Stanley the fingers were removed from his mouth and replaced by Stanford's tongue as the hand moved to his reddened backside, fingers sliding in between Stanley's plumped cheeks. Stanley shivered when he felt the tip of the first finger being pressed and traced around his rim, a moan being emitted when the finger was pushed in knuckle deep; playfully Stanford began to pump the finger in and out, hooking the finger in order to make Stanley shiver and loosen up. With the second finger wiggling in beside the first Stanley cried out softly, his cries being stifled by Stanford's hand. With enough scissoring and shushing from Stanford the third finger was thrusted in, a cry louder than the last time being emitted from Stanley as all three fingers were removed completely before being thrusted back inside his loosened hole; repeatedly the fingers were thrusted into Stanley's abused hole, cries of pleasure escaping the chubby twin as the fingers plunged deeper inside of him- a cry of annoyance escaping when the fingers were removed completely.

"Who's my good boy?" Stanford chuckled as nudged Stanley upwards by his hips, a hand firmly grasping his cock by the base. Stanford watched lustfully as Stanley began to press down on his length, drool trickling down Stanley's chin as he buried Stanford balls deep inside of him. "Who's my good boy?"

"I- I am…" A moan ripped itself from Stanley's lips as Stanford stroked at his twins' cock. "I am Daddy!"

"That's what I like to hear." Stanford chuckled as he gripped Stanley's hips and began to pull out, thrusting back inside hard enough to make Stanley moan once again, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Stanford kept his pace almost painfully slow as he allowed the chubby twin to get used to him, Stanford's cock twitching as Stanley's liquid hot inner walls wrapped around him; almost lazily Stanford thrusted into him before Stanley parted from the kiss, his eyes darkened with need as he begged softly for Stanford to fuck him harder. Unable to resist such a request Stanford began to thrust into him deeper, his hips slamming upwards as he began to set about a much faster pace, with each thrust Stanford was rewarded with a moan as Stanley rocked and pressed his hips down eagerly to take in all of Stanford's impressive length; harder Stanford thrusted, the pace becoming almost punishingly hard as he shifted his hip, looking desperately to find the spot inside Stanley he knew would have him mewling like a kitten- as Stanford gripped Stanley's hips harder he was rewarded when Stanley threw his head back and moaned loudly, eyes almost closed as he gripped Stanford's shoulders, begging for the spot to be slammed into again. Unable to deny him Stanford thrusted continuously upwards, the tip of his cock thrusting repeatedly against the bundle of nerves until Stanley was too lost in pleasure to speak, his orgasm finally washing over him as he splattered cum onto both his and Stanford's bellies with a cry of 'Daddy!' With fingers digging into Stanley's hips Stanford continued to thrust into his younger twin, fucking Stanley past the brink of second orgasm and straight into being 'blissfully numb' as Stanley's eyes closed and his mouth dropped open in silent cries as he came painfully again, feeling the hot cum of his twin filling him until his stomach bulged outwards just a bit more as he was stuffed full with the cock still inside working as a plug.

Too tired to move and too numb to speak Stanley melted against Stanford's chest, ignorant to the mess he had made onto both of them.

" 'addy…" Stanley moaned as he fought to stay awake, the arms of his twin wrapping around him tightly.

"I love you too Stanley." Stanford groaned as he held Stanley close, pressing soft kiss to his forehead. "You're my good boy."

Try as Stanley might his eyes closed once more, his breathing leveling out as he passed out against his twin; being unwilling to move Stanford sighed as he carefully pulled the lever on the recliner to bring out the foot rest, keeping his cock inside Stanley as he began to think once more about his machine.

 _ **Man Of Mystery**_

The Man of Mystery was no fool when it came to his sins- he knew the severity of his borrowing and scamming's, he knew full well that his time would someday come- the day when he wouldn't be so lucky to escape from danger, he just never expected it to come after all those years of hiding…

The sky was dark and gray that cool October morning- warnings of rain being heard on the forecast as the Mystery Shack's door was unlocked and propped open with a make shift door stop- the scent of an oncoming storm in the air; being that it was still early only two customers wondered through the gift shop- an elderly couple that bickered over prices while the red haired cashier sighed in annoyance and placed her head phones on under her mole skin hat. The sounds of the younger twins were heard from the gift shop as they bickered and rough housed in the kitchen, a shout of victory being sounded as the 'alpha' twin Mabel wrestled the syrup from her brother.

"I got it!" She boasted as she plopped down in her seat- braces shining when she smiled at her twin, already pouring the syrup over her stack of pancakes. Passing the practically empty bottle of syrup to her twin Mabel took a rather large bite of her breakfast, waving when she caught sight of the 'owner' of the Mystery Shack. "Grunkle Stan! Are you going to be doing tours today?"

"You bet your biscuit I'm going to be doing tours today!" The aging twin laughed, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose as he opened the fridge in hopes of finding orange juice. "Just look at this weather! And with the new set up Stanfy and I made last week? There's no way we won't be making triple the money we normally do!"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's going to rain," Dipper spoke as he poured the remaining syrup on to his breakfast, a brow arched as he watched the way his Grunkle merely shrugged off the concern and took a seat across from him.

"Relax kiddo, it's nearly Halloween- this is the perfect weather for scaring the beegies out of people!" Stanley laughed as he took a sip straight from the orange juice carton, rolling his eyes at his adopted nephew, "besides, the tourists around here love Halloween just as much as the idiots in town- they'll pay twenty five dollars a ticket without even a second thought- it's a win win!"

"Yeah, until they realize it's all junk." Dipper snarked back in between bites of his pancakes, practically jumping out of his chair when he felt a six fingered hand rest on his shoulder- having been too indulged in arguing with his Grunkle Stan to see the other twin enter the room.

"I'll have you know Dipper the attractions we set up are very much real." The graying haired twin chuckled, his fingers squeezing Dippers shoulder softly before retracting, "Of course everything we set up is extremely safe- old amulets, cursed mirrors- all the necessary pre-cautions are put in place just on the downside."

"There won't be a downside, not as long as you're here Stanfy." Stanley grinned, casting his twin a smile before he got up from his seat- adjusting his glasses once more before pressing a small peck to his twins' lips. "Now, I hear Mr. and Mrs. Baker arguing- if they're going to fight I want to watch it."

The smirk on Stanley's made his twin roll his eyes, however Stanford couldn't help but smile softly back as he watched Stanley grab his eight ball cane- already in the character of 'Mr. Mystery.'

"Step right up folks, and be amazed at the horrors and thrills that will entice the mind and ensnare your senses!" Mr. Mystery called out, his right arm outstretched in flourish to gesture to the recently built addition to the usual show case; he gave the crowd of various tourists a quick glance before leaning on his eight ball cane, smirking at the already curious 'guests'- knowing that soon both their pockets and wallets would be empty and he would be taking his family out for a real expensive dinner that night to celebrate. "Entrance fee for the 'Murder Hut' is only twenty five dollars!"

At the name of the newest attraction there were several murmurs in the captive crowd- several parents taking their children to the gift shop to get trinkets while the more 'brave' children and teenagers stood with the adults who laughed and took pictures of the infamous Man of Mystery. When the money was collected- and safely tucked inside Mr. Mystery's breast pocket, the doors to the new addition of the 'show case' were swung open with an omniscient creak just as the wind howled loudly through the trees; much to the con-man's delight the clouds in the sky began to darken considerably- the distant grumble of thundering being heard as he ushered his tourists inside the dimly lit hall that show cased the 'attractions'. As each tourist past the Man of Mystery gave them a smirk and a tip of his fez, wishing them 'good luck'; that was however, until his eyes landed on the man at the end of the line. The air felt denser as Mr. Myster continued to stare at the 'tourist', his stomach churning as the man cast him a bright smile- tobacco stained teeth showing- the tourist made Mr. Mystery's skin pucker with goose flesh, yet he couldn't explain where he knew this man from, or why he solicited such a reaction.

"Do I know you?" He finally asked after a moment when the tourist brushed past him- the stench of cigars and copper causing his stomach to churn more.

"Perhaps my friend," The man chuckled deeply, steely gray eyes bearing into Mr. Mysteries chocolate hues; his accent grew thicker as he leant into the tour guides personal space, a work calloused and oil stained hand resting on Mr. Mystery's wrist, "or perhaps we are merely strangers in passing."

"Whatever you say pal." Mr. Mystery murmured, shaking his wrist free of the mans' grasp, waiting until he was inside the hall before closing the door to muffle the terrified screams and laughter from the tourists until it was time to get them out and to lead them to the other 'joy' of the Mystery Shack- the gift shop!

The wind blew harder as the oncoming storm rolled in- the air was heavy with the scent of rain and at times the lights in the cabin flickered; waiting for the last customer to make their purchase Stanley removed his fez and sighed, his back pressed against the back wall as he took in the sight of his near empty store front. With all the tourists that came through Stanley easily made five hundred dollars in sales of junk alone- not to mention his new tour which quickly caught on and had repeat tourists paying to go back in after just having exited; the shelves needed re-stocking and the money needed official counting- but being as tired as he was and wanting to just enjoy a nice dinner with his family, Stanley decided to post pone it till later that evening. Pushing off from the wall Stanley began to usher the lingering tourist out, his feet aching as he made the quick steps to the screen door, securing both locks before turning off the lights to the gift shop; heading into the main part of the cabin Stanley couldn't shake the sensation that something was amiss- something about that man made Stanley's skin crawl but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hey kids! Stanfy! Family meeting!" Stanley shouted as he headed into the kitchen, grimacing at the pile of dirty dishes and over flowing trash. "Who wants to go for dinner tonight? Grunkle Stan's buying Steaks!"

"Oh boy! Real food!" Mabel cried happily, running barefoot into the kitchen- her sweater having changed from the morning's blue one to the new pink dinosaur sweater she had been knitting all week. "Can we get a sundae too? No cake- no-"

"What's the occasion?" Stanford's brow was arched as he headed into the kitchen followed by Dipper- both their hands dirtied with pencil rubbings- a clear sign they had just left the table top game to see what it was that Stanley wanted. "Did you steal someone's wallet again?"

"We're not going to dine and dash again are we?" Dipper asked flatly, hands crossing over his chest.

"Will you both hush up!" Stanley snapped, his lower lip pushed outwards in a half pout as he patted Mabel on the head, playfully messing up her hair, "Mabel has the right attitude. Besides- Murder Hut did so well today I figured it would be nice to go out for a family meal-"

"What's the catch?" Stanford asked, skeptical of his twins' sudden generosity.

"The catch is either we go eat out, or you can wash up all the moldy dishes and we eat meat from a can tonight." Stanley snapped once more, eyeing the pile of dishes with disgust, "Honestly, we need to go grocery shopping Stanfy. Now, kids, go grab your coats and let's go- Stanfy, grab my car keys."

Stanford waited until the younger twins' were out of the room before moving over to where Stanley stood, his eyes softening as he softly untied his twins' red ribbon from around his neck. "You know Stanley, I'm glad our attraction went over so well." Stanford's lips pressed softly to Stanley's stubbled cheek, the ribbon falling to the floor as their lips met. "Maybe you and I can plan another one- in bed tonight."

"I like the way you think Stanfy," Stanley practically purred, his tongue tracing Stanford's bottom lip before they separated; with a knowing wink and a sense of peace washing over him Stanley took his twins' hand and headed for the back door- the promise of steak and a few hours of sex making him forget the man from earlier…

The sun had barely risen the next morning when Stanley was awoken by the scent of sizzling bacon- his lower back throbbing from the past nights activities as he sat up- slowly aware of just how devoid of clothes he was and how Stanford was already gone; grunting in effort Stanley slid his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling himself up to get to his feet as he plucked his glasses from the night stand and placed them on the bridge of his nose- another day of being Mr. Mystery was ahead of him, and for the first time in a long time Stanley felt older than his fifty seven years of life.

Groggy eyed and still stiff Stanley headed into the bathroom just down the hall, his limbs numb with fatigue- his eyes narrowing as he flicked on the light to the room as he closed the door; taking a hot shower only helped in bringing back some of his normal energy, the scent of body wash and after shave on his skin causing him to smile as he brought the old fashioned razor to his cheeks and began the task of trimming the stubble down- after all, Stanford didn't like to kiss prickly cheeks. With his graying brown hair combed back and gelled into place Stanley began the ordeal of sucking in his slightly pudgy belly in order to tug on his corset- a task that always made him wince no matter how many times he had previously used it to hide his pot belly. As Stanley tugged on and adjusted the various pieces of clothing he couldn't help but think back to the day before- even after running through all his old memories and files in the 'office' he couldn't place the man- there was just something so eerily familiar about him that made Stanley's skin crawl…though perhaps he was over thinking it?

Pushing the man from his thoughts Stanley flipped off the bathroom light and headed down to the kitchen- the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs calling his name- not to mention he could hear Mabel shouting for him that 'BREAKFAST IS DONE!'

"I hear you sweetie, no need to yell." Stanley grumbled, purposely tussling his adopted nieces hair as he walked past her, a grin on his lips when he spotted Stanford holding out a plate to him. "Thanks Stanfy, you know I don't think I need an alarm clock when I have the kids and you here."

Sitting down at the table Stanley looked from his adopted children to his twin, the grin blooming into a full blown smile as he took the offered mug of coffee from Mabel and took a sip- it felt so nice to have a family at long last.

"Step right up folks, Murder Hut is open for yet another day!" Mr. Mystery called as he gazed at the crowd of new tourists, his eyes taking in the looks of excitement and bewonderment as he spoke, "Follow me into a world where your inner most nightmares will be revealed- Come inside and see just what horrors from the other side await you!"

Mr. Mystery's voice went lower as he huskily spoke the finishing words, "Do try not to wander too close to the mirrors, you'll never know who's looking back at you…"

Mr. Mystery waited for the tourists to stop shivering and 'ooing' before he spoke of the extra admission price- eagerly accepting each bill that was placed into his out stretched hand as he ushered them into the 'Murder Hut'. The shadows the overcasting clouds brought made the hut feel even more alive as the wind once more howled- more promise of rain to come that evening- however just as Mr. Mystery turned to close the doors he was stopped by the stench of cigar smoke and motor oil.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mystery." The same voice from the day before called out- the accent once more thick as the tourist strode towards the Man of Mystery- the tourist's eyes bore once more into the tour guides as he held out a crisp fifty dollar bill.

"I see you came back," Mr. Mystery spoke softly, his brows furrowed as he took the bill, just as he was about to give the man the change he found the man shaking his head. "Do you really like the Murder Hut that much?"

"No." The man's voice was almost condescending as he took hold of the aging tour guides wrist, his eyes mere slits. "You may have your fancy suits and your money for now, but tomorrow you will have nothing. Just like you had before. Keep the change."

The Man of Mystery opened his mouth to speak- to growl and tell the man to 'fuck off', but he found he could not make a sound- his heart beating fast as he watched the tourist brush past him and push the doors open to the attraction- the sound of thunder just off on the horizon snapping the tour guide out of shock long enough to place the money into his breast pocket as his other hand gripped the eight ball cane tightly…

The wind howled through the tree's as the storm rolled in that evening- the rain hitting the roof hard enough to make the tiles rattle and the windows shake with the force- with the lights flickering and dimming from the storm the candles were brought out from the closet- the flames lighting up the living room as Stanley and Stanford laid out on the sofa with the smaller twins sitting on their legs- too wrapped up in the stories they were listening to from their grunkles to complain about not having a real seat on the couch.

"And then what happened?" Dipper asked, his eyes wide as Stanford stopped midsentence to build up suspense- glances being shared amongst him and Mabel.

"Yeah, was there any treasure in the boat?" Mabel practically begged to know as she poked her Grunkle Stan's chest, her eyes bright with curiosity- of course with eyes that bright Stanley couldn't help but doctor up the story a bit.

"No- but we did find something much cooler." Stanley grinned, leaning up to look at both Dipper and Mabel , his voice dropping low, "A monster."

"A monster?!" The two twins' both questioned- Stanford's own voice added to the mix.

"A monster," Stanley confirmed with a nod, growling suddenly as he grabbed Mabel and began to playfully shake and tickle her- his laughter mixing in with hers as she retaliated with her own 'attack'. Only when they were both out of breathe did Stanford clear his throat- his head shaking softly as he rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Mabel, Dipper, I think it's time you two head upstairs, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay- but will you tell us the rest of the story tomorrow? I have so many questions." Dipper practically pouted as he slipped off from where he sat, his hand clasping Mabel's.

"Of course, now run along you two- we're going into town tomorrow." Stanford reminded them as he moved across the couch to lean against Stanley, the smile on his lips growing as he felt arms slip around him.

"Good night Grunkle Stan- Grunkle Ford." The two called as they began to head for the stairs- the soft voice of Mabel calling out once more, "Please be careful tomorrow Grunkle Stan- I have a bad feeling."

Stanford's brow arched as he glanced to his twin for an explanation- however Stanley simply shrugged, showing he was just as confused as him.

With the rain still pouring, and the wind howling through the trees' Stanley found the house to be too quiet with the twins' now upstairs- even the softly murmuring of Stanford's voice did little to distract Stanley as he thought about the man with the cold gray eyes and just what he meant by his threat…

Despite the pouring rain and warnings for severe thunder storms Stanley was dressed in his charcoal black suit- having given Wendy and Soos the day off, and the children being off with Stanford the Mystery Shack was unusually silent; with the wind howling and the cascade of rain drops against the tin roof of the gift shop he was unaware of the old Mercedes that pulled into the muddy 'parking lot'- the head lights purposely kept off as it was driven in. With no tourists as of yet Stanley found himself with nothing to do but fiddle with the eight ball on his cane- occasionally switching the eye patch from his left eye to his right when the covered eye began to ache; the lights flickered for a moment in the gift shop- the sounds of footsteps covered by the howls outside. Stanley never saw the shadows of the two men by the windows- never heard the slicing of the power wires, it was only when the lights went out and the door to the gift shop were kicked open that the Man of Mystery was aware of the danger he was in.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, S618." The thick accent called out, the light from a flash light illuminating the room just enough to find where Stanley stood. "Or have you forgotten your old friend, Rico Gomez. But don't worry, I remember you- after all these years I remember you!"

Stanley's eyes widened in panic as the name of the man finally clicked the missing piece into place- his breath hitching as the old prison number was spoken, however the panic was short lived as he gripped his eight ball cane tightly, his teeth barred as he squared his shoulders and bent his knees- ready for an assault as the men approached him- the stench of tobacco and gun powder heavy in the humid air of the gift shop. Stanley didn't need to ask why Rico had come- the memory of borrowing over a hundred thousand grand had weight heavily on his mind for years- though he did wonder why after thirty three years that Rico decided to come looking for the debt- and the question of how he was found plagued his mind.

"You thought you could hide forever, didn't you?" Rico spat out, his silent partner approaching Stanley through the dark as the flash light was turned off, "like a rat hiding in a hole- but we found you. Hiding out here was pretty smart- but you have grown stupid in your old age- you fat pig! Plastering your face and your stupid shack all over the west coast- finding you took money, but let's add it to your debt, shall we?"

"So you found me, big whoops." Stanley spat out through clenched teeth, his cane raising as he peered through the darkness to try and see his soon to be attackers, "If it's money you want I can give you money-"

"Oh please, you pig, I don't want your filthy money." Rico's voice called out- his tone smug, "I think there's other ways you can work off your debt. Let us not forget our prison manners shall we?"

Stanley felt the cane being ripped from his grasp- his knees giving out as the steel of the cane and the glass of the eight ball was struck down hard against them; a blood curdling scream tore from Stanley as he dropped down, his eyes tearing up from pain. The cane was smashed down against his head- his ears ringing as he felt suddenly nauseas, only faintly aware of the cold steel of a gun being pressed to the back of his neck.

"Rule number one of prison, my friend, the alpha dog uses the bitch as he pleases." Rico's voice was suddenly closer, his breath hot and rancid against Stanley's ear, "and it looks like you're my bitch once again."

Stanley felt his glasses being ripped from his face- forced to stand up while the two men held his arms painfully, each step was pure agony as he was forced to walk out of the gift shop- slipping several time and dropped into mud before finally being forced into the trunk of the Mercedes; the lid of the trunk was slammed shut and despite Stanley counting silently to himself to stay awake and aware he found himself slowly drifting into a painful unconsciousness- his bladder releasing as he lost the feeling in his legs…

The pain that throbbed through Stanley's temple as he began to stir was enough to force out a whimper past his clenched teeth, his jaw aching- with blurry vision he glanced about the room frantically to discover where he was; finding his wrists bound by leather straps Stanley felt his stomach churn with fear, the panic once more settling in. The feint scent of urine was scented over the stench of pipe smoke and mildew- the lights dimly lit in order to keep Stanley from being able to try and squint to see; the rusted table Stanley was strapped down to was cold against Stanley's skin- his clothes having been stripped when he was unconscious- with legs unbound Stanley swung his heels hard against the metal slab, his hips twisting in hopes of gaining some leverage- however with his wrists strapped he found it near impossible to sit up. A blurry gray blob moved in front of the lamp that was currently shining light in Stanley's eyes- the voice recognizable.

"I see you enjoyed your nap my friend, made quite a mess for us to clean up," Rico laughed, his face coming into focus, eyes barring down at Stanley hungrily, "not to worry, it shall be added to your bill."

"If you're going to kill me than hurry up and get it over with Rico! You always had a nasty habit of talking too much." Stanley snapped, a grunt tearing past his lips when Rico's fingers tugged his head forward sharply by his graying hair- slamming Stanley's head back down against the metal slab.

"I don't wish to kill you 'Mr. Mystery', however, you may die after payment." Rico merely smiled, his tobacco stained fingers stroking through Stanley's hair roughly, his nails purposely clawing down on Stanley's scalp. "Remember, I don't want your money- so whatever shall I take?"

Stanley felt his teeth biting down hard against his tongue, the sickly taste of copper filling his mouth, gagging him with the bitter taste of his own blood. It was fear however that made Stanley keep his mouth shut- as long as he could stay alive, as long as he could do what Rico wanted than at least the children and Stanford were safe…

"Did you hear me, pig?!" Rico shouted, spittle being splattered on Stanley's face- the look of disgust only furthering his capturers' rage, "for every peso you swindled from me you will be punished- don't look so angry pig- a little swine like you will be enjoying yourself in minutes once I start it up."

Stanley arched a brow, his lips forming a hard line before he gasped sharply, his legs being forced open wide- each ankle bound in place just as his wrists had been when he was unconscious; finally realizing just how exposed he was under Rico's control Stanley flushed- his cheeks heating up in shame while a filthy finger was prodded brutally at his puckered rim. The gasp that forced past Stanley's lips was silenced by a rather large hand, his eyes rolling up to see the face of the man that had been with Rico when he was abducted from the gift shop; with his mouth covered Stanley was forced to keep silent while the finger that had been prodding at his entrance finally pushed in. Stanley's cry of pain was muffled by the hand over his mouth- his eyes tearing up while the finger was roughly thrusted in and out of his unprepared hole- the second finger being forcibly thrusted in alongside the first; futilely Stanley tried to sit up- his knees shaking as he tried to close his legs- tears breaking free as the filthy fingers began to scissor his rim painfully- the third digit added too soon.

"For every hour I shall take off a hundred dollars, Mr. Mystery- but for a filthy pig like you?" Rico chuckled lowly, his eyes full of mirth at seeing Stanley's tears, "for a filthy pig like you I know you'll love every second of this."

Stanley tried to growl out his outrage- his mouth being tugged open wide as he was forced to suck on the silent mans' filthy fingers as Rico finger fucked him- the sensation of being ripped by the fourth finger almost too much for Stanley to bare. As if by some mercy from god the fingers were retracted after a long ten minutes of finger fucking- the moment of peace only being shattered as Stanley caught the feint sounds of zippers being tugged down; whimpering and gagging around the filthy fingers in his mouth Stanley felt the fat head of Rico's cock being pressed against his aching hole- his shout of outrage being cut off as Stanley's head was tilted up- his mouth being forced open once more as the silent man thrusted his cock into Stanley's mouth.

"You bite and I'll rip your tongue out, pig."

Stanley sobbed in agreement as he carefully licked the outline of the cock in his mouth, his tears still flowing- sobs wracking through his body as Rico thrusted painfully inside of him. Stanley fearfully kept his teeth covered as much as he could by sucking his lips back, his tongue flat against the shaft of the mans' cock as he sucked weakly, the tip of the cock causing Stanley to gag as it slammed hard against the back of his throat. The hands gripping Stanley's hips were bruising- despite Rico thrusting harder and deeper inside of him Stanley felt himself becoming disconnected- his thoughts going straight to Dipper and Mabel- the hugs and kisses he would give his adopted children and how Stanford and him would laugh it all off and the world would be as it once was…

"Congratulation's pig, you just worked off a hundred dollars." Rico spat in Stanley's face, the knife he held to Stanley's right thigh slid down in order to represent 'one'; Stanley's eyes however were glossy, his lips still parted and slicked with cum despite the cock no longer being in his mouth- Rico's sperm dripped from his abused hole, cum and blood pooling in between Stanley's thighs after being used as a 'sperm dumpster' for the past hour. Despite the blooming bruises on Stanley's chest and hips he smiled, his thoughts stuck on his twin and his beloved little 'monsters' at home- his body numb to the scrapes and cuts that Rico unleashed on him with his chipped finger nails and the tip of the hunting blade.

Stanley never heard the sound of the machine being dragged across the room, never heard the industrial strength electrical tape ripping, or even felt as it was slapped against his mouth to keep him quiet- however Stanley did began to stir when he felt some icy cold being rubbed against his aching hole- the k.y jelly slicked fingers stretching him once more before slipping out- the dark chuckles of Rico never making it to Stanley's ears. Stanley only began to stir from his haze when he felt the tip of something large being pressed directly against his abused hole; blinking slowly Stanley tilted his head just enough to make out the blurry shape of whom he expected was Rico- however Stanley was unable to make out the odd blur next to him- only when the low hum of an engine starting up was heard did Stanley truly understand what his old cell mate had planned.

The machine itself was small- almost box shaped with a long silver pole which was connected by a mechanical arm, the momentum used to create a thrusting movement with the pole that was attached- however the machine was outfitted with a rather large, ribbed dildo that currently thrusted slowly in and out of the strapped down Stanley- the pace never slowing or faltering as the machine hummed on with the job it was created for. Despite being 'stretched' Stanley cried out- muffled by the tape- his toes and fingers clenching painfully as the machine fucked him slowly- cruel in its pace as the tip repeatedly brushed against Stanley's prostate- the forced spark of pleasure creating a blush of shame on Stanley's cheeks when he felt his cock begin to harden without his consent. As if on a timer the machine picked up the pace, its thrust becoming faster- the ribbed toy slamming painfully inside of Stanley until even his cries were heard through the electrical tape; however there was no relief for Stanley as the machine kept thrusting, his cock leaking pre-cum on his belly and his eyes closed in shame. Try as Stanley could he was unable to block out what was happening to his body- the images of Stanford and their adopted children dashed away with each thrust of the machine- unable to keep himself from cumming Stanley closed his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him- cum painting his stomach and the slab of the table as the machine kept thrusting, programmed to rip orgasm after orgasm out of Stanley whether the aging ex con man wanted it or not.

Stanley's eyes were glossy and red shot, tears drying on his cheeks as the fucking machine ripped out a fifth orgasm from him- it was only then that the machine stopped and Stanley found himself sobbing with relief; though it was short lived when he felt an even larger toy rubbing against his hole- another hour being recorded on his hip in the form of another cut…

Stanley didn't know how many orgasms were ripped from him- didn't know how many hours had passed or how many times he was hit and strucked for 'fading out'; Stanley was on the point of blacking out once again when the door to the room was kicked open- Stanley didn't know why but the sound of 'bullets' being fired were comforting to him as he heard Rico and his companion scream, and with the sensation of a gloved hand rubbing his cheek softly- after feeling six fingers on that hand- did Stanley allow himself to finally give in to the darkness that promised him comfort in the shape of not having to think…

The light that filtered in through the curtains was enough to make Stanley stir from his deep sleep- he wasn't too sure where he was but as he got his wits about him he became aware that he was resting on a soft bed- propped up by pillows and surrounded by stuffed animals- the room smelling of familiar cologne and disinfectant. For a moment Stanley felt the ache of an oncoming orgasm until he realized it was all in his mind- sitting up Stanley found his limbs free from restraints and that he was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt several sizes too big. His bod ached and after patting himself down he found himself with several bandages on his abdomen and thighs- unable to hold back Stanley released a sob of relief, his tears flowing down his cheeks as he curled in on himself. Stanley's sobs alerted his twin of him being awake, and without warning the world came into sharp focus as his glasses were gently placed on his face.

"Stanley?" Stanford whispered softly, his fingers gently cupping Stanley's cheeks as he pressed kisses repeatedly to Stanley's forehead and cheeks- his arms slipping down to hold him close. "Stanley, my god- I thought I lost you!"

"H- how did you find me?" Stanley finally asked in between a sob, his bod only relaxing after Stanford helped his lie down amongst the pillows. "Stan-"

Stanford glanced away from his twin for a moment and sighed, his voice was soft as he told the truth. "I chipped you…when I got back from the portal I chipped you so I could never lose you again- Mabel- Dipper…they were so worry when they saw the blood in the gift shop…I got to you as fast as I could. Who were they? Stanley what have you been hiding?"

Stanley felt his lips tighten into a frown yet didn't speak for a long moment, and when he did he found himself unable to talk. "I guess we both have secrets huh? I'm sorry Stanford…I… I met Rico when I left the country- all those years ago…I was homeless after Dad kicked me out- I was desperate and I did some pretty terrible things just to eat and have gas in the car, but when I left the country I was thrown in jail. I met Rico there and…" Stanley looked away, "I was his bitch. He let everyone there know it… When I got out he gave me the money to bail him and his son out of prison but I- I ran. I ran back here and I hid- I changed my name back from Mr. Mystery and I lived here after- after you were gone…but he found me again…"

Stanley control the tears and sobs that ripped through, couldn't stop his fevered 'I'm sorry' from being whispered- the arms of his brother holding him close almost not being felt as Stanford laid beside him gently on the bed.

"You were out for two days straight. Mabel's been making you a sweater- it's over now Stanley- Rico's gone, I made sure of it. You're my Stanley, you're my brother and I won't let you be taken away from me again." Stanford promised softly, stroking his fingers gently through Stanley's hair, "It'll be okay Stanley, I promise."

"Stanford…" Stanley didn't say another word as he pressed his face into the crook of Stanford's neck, not wanting to hear Stanford's kind words, only wishing he had been strong enough to keep Stanford from ever know.

But now he knew, and Mr. Mystery, the Man of Mystery was finally gone, and all that remained was…

Stanley.

101


End file.
